Sunshine and Steven
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: She has always been cold and harsh. From the day she emerged that's how she'd always been, But can a little boy with a heart of gold and infectious laugh warm her heart and befriend this cold lady of gold? OR will she remain as icy as she's always been? Diamond Daughter AU!
1. Chapter 1

_You are going to be something amazing._

_You will be something unbelievable!_

_You'll grow up to be someone respected by all._

_You'll rule over galaxies._

_You will be me._

_But, you will also be you._

_I don't want you to be me._

_I want you to be you._

_And if that isn't a conqueror of worlds then so be it._

_You are human and you can be anything!_

_I will always care for you because you are my child._

_And Don't you dare forget that; Mia Diana._

* * *

The blonde scoffed and tossed the data pad to the bed.

How many times had she watched that video?

How many times had it said the exact same thing?

She'd lost count.

It's not that it mattered anyways. Her pearl was incompetent, her father had remarried three years after her birth, she had younger siblings to do nothing more than annoy her, and imbedded in her the center of her collar bone was her mother -or more correctly- her cold, hard, lifeless gemstone.

She had browsed every single file on that data pad, it held prerecorded messages from her mother, lessons that could only be taught by a diamond, even a few recording of her singing which had been interrupted by a handful of "Calm down, you little thing!" and "Will you stop kicking my ribs?!" or "Ugh! Child, I swear if don't knock it off I will seriously consider having you bubbled as soon as you pop out!".

Those always brought a small smile to Mia's face, even though she had put her mother in an uncomfortable position, she still spoke with -an angry- love.

But there was something new today, on her sixteenth birthday, that had never been there before.

Curious calloused fingers pressed the file, and it opened to her touch, bathing her tawny skin in her mother's honey glow.

* * *

_Sixteen today, hmm?_

_Well I suppose you've learned a great many things in all these years. I hope that you're well and strong, considering how you seem to prove your strength everyday and night._

_Your lessons must be getting far more difficult, as I have told pearl to do._

_I assume that you can summon your sword and can handle your distablasion powers._

_I know I don't mention this a lot, and that's because you have your ways of driving me to madness, but I do love you, you're my child, my star, my sunshine._

_But, who am I kidding? If you're anything like me, you obviously don't care._

_I hope you were gifted with the elegance only a Diamond can possess, and hope that you weren't gifted with my elongated neck, and boney figure which I so hide in armor all day, but that you would have a beauty true to you, and yourself alone. A divinity that shines from within. _

_My little warrior, I love you and hope you live a long and prosperous life._

* * *

Static crackled as the feed cut out, the golden glow ebbing to a slight dim.

There were certain things the teenager could stand and tears would not pour like rivers down her cheeks of fawn, but there were few, few things that would make her cry and stain her skin with salt water.

This was one of those few things that made her cry, and moisten her pillow.

Mia tried, a multitude of times to slow the cascade down her cheeks but all attempts failed and she sit there on her bed, crying and hugging herself.

She tried to be strong, to make herself stone, but when that stony façade crumbled it revealed the weak soft being within. When she cried, she wasn't beautiful, and the cruel tears while short lived made her frame tarnish in a moments weakness.

* * *

Kiki had often called her Rapunzel, because of her love of painting and golden hair, the only difference between the fairy tail princess and gem empress was hair length.

Oil paints were strewn about a stool, and a large canvas sat before the teen, dark browns and blues making up the background, while she held brushed behind her ears and between her teeth of different sizes, each tip coated with gold.

Smudges of paint crossed her hair, face and arms, even the fingerless gloves she wore were dashed with colors unwanted, but that didn't stop her from working.

The data pad floated nearby and golden eyes glanced from canvas to screen constantly, making sure she got every single detail correct. She had never ever seen her mother smile, and now she had. All the other portraits of the gem queen had been done in effort to try and capture a smile she had never witnessed, and now, she had and the teen swore she wouldn't let such an opportunity slip past her painting fingers.

She was zoned into her work and couldn't tear her eyes away from it if she tried.

"My Diamond Mia. It's time for your sword and accuracy training." The nasally voice of her pearl sliced through her concentration like her sword, and the black of her mother's eyeliner smudged and pressed to hard, creating an ugly black tear to roll out of the corner of her left eye.

"Pearl...! I have told you not to interrupt me when I'm painting!" Mia growled, discarding all her brushes harshly into their glass. Lightening bubbled around her as she pulled her shirt over her head, sweater vest and all.

She tossed them towards the door where her pearl stood snootily, all too proud to be teaching a Diamond.

The boney teen unclipped the shoulder braces from her mannequin and undid the buckles of her chest plate, sliding the metal shirt on with ease, then easing the shoulder guards into place at the beginning of her arms, then she tugged the long elbow length gloves over her fingerless ones.

The tawny skinned girl made sure to purposely step on her pearl's foot on the way out with great strength.

That would teach her to interrupt her while she was painting.

* * *

On one of the many beaches of Beach city, Mia stood a golden broad sword fixed in her palms as she stared at the holographic pearl before her.

Ember eyes fixing into a deeper scowl, she waited for the right moment as the holo-pearl charged at her, it's own sword held firmly in it's hand.

Yellow pearl stood off a ways and watched her Diamond begin to parry, block and thrust at the holo-pearl before her. Each time, as had been almost everyday since Mia started training at age six, she had came out victorious, the hologram defused and sword resting in Mia's left palm.

"Very well done, yet again my Diamond." Yellow pearl said bowing to the girl as she walked forwards, the corners of her mouth ever so slightly upturned in a small victorious smile. "But you parried when you should have thrust. _thrice_."

Mia stared at the pearl formerly belonging to her mother in disbelief. "That was a _perfect _battle! I made not _one_ mistake, pearl!" She snapped, her sword defusing back into her gem.

"My Diamond, requested I train you to the fullest extent, to where one could watch you battle and there would be no difference between your style and her own. Yet, I observe you fighting a mere hologram and you still let chances to finish a fight slip past you. Your mother _never _did. Begin again, my diamond." Yellow pearl instructed, creating another hologram of herself, and placing the sword from Mia's hand in its own.

The blonde growled under her breath, and said. "No! No. I'm done. No more training for today pearl. I'm going to the big doughnut, and do not pressure this for the rest of the evening!"

She slipped in the sand only slightly in her heels, ripping the door to the doughnut shop open.

"One lemon tart with mango filling Lars, and make it snappy, I'm in _no_ mood to be tussled today." The young woman growled, flinging the usual $4.79 to the counter and filling a cup with ice and lemonade.

Lars had been her friend since young childhood and he, only he could tease her without getting pummeled.

"Happy birthday Mia." Sadie offered from behind the counter as Lars placed the doughnut at the only table in the store, where Mia waited. She huffed and brushed some sweat matted hair back, this suit was the hottest thing she ever wore, and it was uncomfortable and itchy, she hated wearing it for training but honestly didn't care at this point in the day.

"Yeah, Happy B-day Mi-mi, rough day huh?" The boy asked, sitting across from her and sipping a cola.

"First; Don't call me that in front of others or you know what I'll do. Second; yes, yes it's been a rough day!" She paused her rant to take a long drag from her cup, draining half the contents to quench her parched throat. "First I end up acting like a total baby while watching this video on my data pad! Then when I was painting pearl came in and caught me off guard, and now the portrait has this thick black tear running down it's cheek. And then she tells me I failed my battle training! Well you know what?! She can't even shoot lightening! I'd like to see her try without poofing! And she said that I'm missing windows in my fencing training! Well she won't even pick up a sword and fight, she doesn't know how, but stars forbid if she's anything but perfect!"

By this point she was standing, ranting about this and that, her soda cup crushed and her tart had been devoured in a mouthful of angry bites that only paused her ranting momentarily, she was a lady and ladies do not talk with their mouths full.

"Sounds like a total drag, hey you could just poof her and get someone else to teach you right? Like one of Steven's magic alien girlfriends or whatever." Lars suggested nonchalantly, resting his elbows on the counter.

Mia scoffed and ripped her gloves off, then tore the armor from her chest and shoulders leaving her in a sweat moistened tank top, which was now slightly sheer, but there wasn't really anything to show save for abs as she was never gifted with much of a chest. "A crystal gem? Lars, have you gone mad?! The day I ask a _crystal gem_ for help will be the day I get cracked."

The door opened and a boy with curly black hair came in, getting a kind greeting from Sadie as he went to a little freezer, then cried out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening! Lars! Please tell me I'm dreaming!"

This was interesting, Mia thought, setting her armor down and watching with mild curiosity.

"Get off me man, I'm stocking here!" Lars grumbled, letting the boy slid to the floor.

"I'm sorry Steven, I guess they stopped making them." The stouter blonde said apologetically.

"Stopped making them? Why in the world would they stop making cookie cats? They're only the most scrumptious and delicious ice cream sandwich ever made! Don't they have laws for this?!" Steven asked dramatically from the floor on his knees.

"Tough bits man, I guess nobody buys them anymore. I guess they couldn't compete with Lion lickers." The auburn haired boy snided, stocking one of the shelves with more cups.

"Aw, not lion lickers! Nobody likes them, and they don't even look like lions! Kids these days, I tell you what." The little boy scoffed, surveying the ice-cream treat that had taken the place of his favorite.

"Well if you miss your wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you make some with your magic belly button." The elder boy teased.

"That's not how it works Lars! Right?" Steven defended, pulling up his shirt and looking at his gem.

Mia finally piped up. "Well of course not! Gem's can't produce organic food unless stored there prior, other wise it's just unnatural." She rolled her gold eyes and folded her arms, this boy was almost her age and yet he acted like a child.

Typical.

"You just don't understand! Oh, cookie cats... With your crunchy cookie outside, and you ice creamy inside... You were to good for this world." The boy sighed, drawing a cookie cat on the glass of the small freezer and kissing it.

"Uh, Steven? Do you want to take the freezer with you?" Sadie offered, the situation already awkward.

The boy pouted and nodded, hugging the electronic device.

Lars came from behind the counter and unplugged it and handed it to Steven who struggled to carry it.

The diamond watched broadly before standing and placing her suit of armor on top of the cold box. "Let me get that for you." She offered, she might not have liked the crystal gems but Steven was young yet, he could still change sides.

She lifted the box up and followed a now very happy boy outside and down the beach to the gem temple where he resided.

* * *

He slammed open the screen door and whined. "Hey guys! You won't believe this!"

And at that time an acid dripping gem centipedal tried to eat his face. He cried out in shock and tried to force it off, but then a purple crystal whip wrapped around its waist and jerked it back.

"Sup Steven." A stout purple gem said, destroying the creature while a defective white pearl battled three with her spear on the warp pad.

Then the most disgusting of all the gems in the temple, an off color fusion, snapped the spines of many of the bugs and punched the others.

Golden eyes were disgusted and wide, she had never seen corrupted gems before, but the actions of these _Crystal gems_ and the company they kept were deplorable in her opinion.

The Pearl struggled to stop the creatures from further tearing up the house.

"Oh, Awesome, what are these things?" Steven asked, as Mia set the freezer on the small sofa by the door.

"Ugh, we're sorry Steven, We'll have all these centipedal's out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple!" The Pearl apologized, holding one wriggling in her arms.

"Oh, you don't have to get rid of them! They're cool!" The boy chirped, as one spit acid at him, burning a hole through the floor.

"Um you guys! these things don't have gems!" The defective Amethyst called, picking her nose.

Mia summoned her sword and let lightening boil off it while she deflected the centipedals coming at her.

"That means there has to be a mother near by." The fusion droned, punching one in the face.

"We should probably find it before some one gets hurt." The defective pearl said.

"Oh, can I come?! And can Mia come to?! She's a really good fighter and is strong and stuff!" Steven asked hopefully.

"Oh Steven, until you know how to summon you gem weapon, As for Mia... Well. we'll handle protecting humanity, ok? The pearl explained to the boy with a sweet smile.

"Aww man..." He whined, then scolded one who got in the fridge."Hey get out of there! Shoo! Shoo! Aww it got into everything! Not cool!"

Then brown eyes took notice to the contents of the freezer, and exclaimed in delight. "Oh, no way! Where did you get these?! I thought they stopped making them?"

"Well we heard that too, and since they're your favorite." The pearl began but was then cut off the Amethyst.

"We went and stole a bunch!"

"I went back and paid for them..." The pale gem growled softly, rolling her eyes. Mia felt a slight pang of longing strike within her chest, Steven might have been a whiny over exited boy, and the crystal gems were, well _crystal gems_, but he had something she never had or even got from her human family or pearl, there was a mutual love shared between them all.

She shook her head, _What was_ she thinking?!

They were crystal gems and she was a _diamond_. Two worlds that should never mix.

Brown heeled boots swiveled around and clopped down the wood steps and down the beach.

It wasn't really fair though, she was a diamond, she _deserved_ to be loved like that. She pondered that fact, on one hand it was repulsive, She was a Diamond and they were loners. On the other hand it was a wonderful thought, to have people or gems who loved you for you.

* * *

She sat at the helm of her ship, scrolling through her reports, and one jumped out at her.

Rather than being the normal golden hue like most were, it was blue, a beautiful blue.

She pressed it and watched the contents, another Diamond, one her mother mentioned with familiarity, Blue Diamond.

All she really did was cry and whine, and ask for her mother to please come back and that she missed her.

It wasn't really her place, and then again it was. Her fingers hovered over the keys, she hesitated momentarily then typed her response.

* * *

_**Dear Blue Diamond,**_

_**I have been extremely busy on a distant planet.**_

_**Due to the stress of running all my colonies I have decided to take a temporary vacation to this planet.**_

_**I agree, perhaps I'm over staying, but I am unable to return because of the great gravitational pull of this planet, my nova interstellar thrusters are unable to escape the pull of this planet I call "Thrae". I am still running my colonies successfully.**_

_**No need to worry or send a recovery team. I'm doing just fine.**_

_**Sincerely Mia Diana Yellow Diamond.**_

* * *

She pressed send, not double checking her work.

It went with a green flash and cleared her screen, and she returned to the dull mundane of reports.

* * *

**So, What do you think? should I continue writing this? I dunno.**

**It's up to you.**

**Enjoy!**

**Dang this took forever to write! my hands hurt! ;-;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Master of the Boot**

**WinterGrace816**

**eddiehowell**

**necronlord21 **

**TentaclesMod **

**thisaccountisdeadplzdontpmme **

**Enochriel **

**Oh gee thanks for following!**

**Master of the Boot- _Yes, please continue this_**

_**I love au stories and this has potential to vastly change this particular universe**_

**Oki doki! Here you go! new chapter! And yeah, it will change this Universe drastically.**

**So without further ado!**

* * *

When a golden flash crossed Blue diamond's screen, a foreign yellow flash tinting her skin green.

A melancholy smile crossed her face and she opened it, reading the forgotten gem's words.

"Mia Diana...?" She muttered, Yellow had never signed like that before. Perhaps it was a new code she was testing? Or some sort of typo? The more she dwelled on it the more worried she became, sending a report to Yellow's sector she sent a peridot and jasper to the coordinates of where the message originated.

What could it be that Yellow was hiding? This message was unlike her.

* * *

Mia drummed her fingers dully on the armrest of her throne as her Pearl reprimanded her for responding to a message from one of the Diamonds.

"-And the fact that you responded to a message from _BLUE DIAMOND!_ Before you were completed with your training, or lessons shows a level of ineptitude that would boarder on the imbecilic! You can't just send her a message! She could track it and find you and have you KILLED for stars sake! You could be considered... _off-color...!_ And she would destroy your physical human form reverting you back to your mother! -who would shatter me for sure if anything happened to you!- Of course, that's just a theory, your gemstone could reform idle! Then there'd be no Yellow Diamond!" She squawked, pacing and flailing her arms wildly as she continued to rant.

"As if she would harm a fellow diamond. Don't be such a silly pearl!" Mia scoffed, waving a dismissive hand. The very thought was ludicrous.

"But you're not pure _Diamond!_ You're half _human!_ She can be highly merciful, but that doesn't mean she'd do the same to you! She could see you as something deplorable! I can't believe you would do something so foolish!"

"Oh, will just shut up?! I get it! I screwed up! Thank you for reminding me that I will never be perfect or be able to fully take up my mother's colonies! Thank you for reminding me everyday of my existence that I was a _mistake!_ And thanks for telling me every single day that I will never, ever measure up to what I'm supposed to be!" The blonde roared, standing over the pearl and letting her rage boil out in words rather than lightening.

Her heart hammered inside her chest painfully and her cheeks were flared red in anger. "I- my diamond..." Pearl tried to apologize but the teenager wouldn't hear it.

"Just don't say it if you don't mean it... I'll be on the palm playing basketball... Don't bother me." She girl huffed, turning and walking down the many halls.

* * *

The dribbling ball was rhythmic, and provided a calming sense to the agitated blonde.

Dribble, dribble, dribble, swish.

Dribble, dribble, dribble, swish.

Dribble, dribble, dribble, swish.

She was about to summon a hologram of herself and play a little one-on-one when the ground quaked, knocking her off her feet and causing the ball to roll off the palm of her ship till it fell to the distant ground.

Mia sighed and went after her ball, her magnetic energy allowing her to cling to the ship and slow her fall down my a few degrees. She _was_ going to pick it up but the screech coming from the other side of beach was far more interesting.

She glanced at her ship, the Diamond should really tell her pearl where she was headed, since the pearl was her unofficial legal guardian, but she still didn't want to talk to the lesser gem at the moment.

Like a rocket Mia ran down the beach lightening trailing in her wake.

Reaching the temple, she saw the crystal gems bogged down by a much larger centipedal than earlier that day.

Then golden eyes caught site of something to turn her golden blood to ice in her very veins: Steven running down the beach with that stupid freezer strapped to his back full of that desert he enjoyed.

The boy tossed a pebble at the back of the head of the beast gaining it's attention. "Leave them alone!"

"Steven, no!" She cried in unison with the rebel band.

"COOKIE CAT CRYSTAL COMBO POWERS ACTIVATE!" He shouted in a weak battle cry, taking large bites of the ice cream treat.

"Om my stars he's such an idiot..." Mia muttered before taking off once again and blocking a well aimed shot of acid at the boy.

"Next time you want to battle pick on someone a bit more your own size, Steven!" She snapped coldly, the acid ball getting flung back by her sword.

"We need to save Steven!" The CG Pearl exclaimed, covering her head as the pincers of the creature took a bite of the hand they'd been hiding behind.

"Can we save ourselves first?!" The stout purple gem asked deadpan.

"Stop eating those! You're going to make yourself sick!" The diamond snapped, her sword holding the creature's maw open as it tried to eat her.

She gasped in surprise as the creature broke her sword and nearly bit her in half and rolled out of the way, Steven's freezer getting destroyed in the chaos, leaving the boy distraught.

Slowly the lyrics of the frozen treats theme song left his lips, as she picked up the freezer and chucked it at the monster with vengeance.

It was as if Mia herself had electrocuted the creature -she might have helped b super charging the power cord, causing it to poof, it's stone falling to the soft sand. "Now available... nowhere..."

A soft punch landed on the boys shoulder, and the gem princess gave him a proud smile, a small one, but the first smile he had ever seen on her face.

The fusion bubbled the round gem and sent it away, Steven burring the wrapper of the last cookie cat he'd eaten. "Sweet, sweet cookie cats. You were too good for this world." His stomach rumbled and he gently shushed his growling gut.

"Are you crying over Ice cream?" Mia asked deadpanned, that was ridiculous.

"Only a little!" The boy shouted.

"Well I guess your powers don't come from ice cream." The Amethyst shrugged.

"Of course they don't come from ice cream. Don't worry, Steven, I'm sure some day you'll figure out how to activate your gem." Pearl said gently, sitting on the ground next to the mourning boy.

"Yes, in your own Steven-y way." The fusion smiled.

"I'm ok guys... I just- ugh, I think I ate too many cookie cats..." He groaned.

The gems laughed and the diamond smiled softly as she walked back down the beach her part done.

Maybe Steven wasn't all that bad. Sort of like her younger brother's; annoying to a fault.

* * *

Once back to her ship, Mia soaked in a hot bath after such an unusual day, A message from her mother, traveling to the Rebel temple, seeing her first corrupted gems, getting a message from a fellow diamond, responding to said message, battling a gem monster, and maybe seeing the Crystal gems as ally's or something of the sort, but enough to trust them in her presence.

Summoning her instrument, something like a keytar, she played a few random notes as the foam covered waters exfoliated her from such a long day, there was no melody or beat to it when she played, she just played out a handful of sounds until she'd get a suitable rhythm and then she'd sing to herself, mainly about glorious battles fought for honor, wars won and all the gems crushed under her heel.

When that bored her, the bathing blonde brought forth her data pad and search for one particular key phrase that had persisted in her mind the entire day.

Who was Blue Diamond?

The data she received was typical, she was a diamond, yada, yada, she raised empires on colonized planets, blah, blah, blah, very merciful, etc. etc. Known for her elegance and beauty, same old, same old, has been in serve mourning since the shattering of Pink Diamond.

The reading material was duller than she had first warranted it to be, and her water was cold anyways.

Despite how late it was Mia wasn't hungry, skipping dinner tonight would hurt anything, all she would really end up eating is some miniscule meal meant to be rare and healthy, designed for people of higher stature, but it was never really filling or tasty.

* * *

Rest came easily to the girl, but it didn't last.

Even before the sun came up before sleep left the girl.

She climbed out a window and scaled the fore-arm of her ship up to the great palm where she would spend hours thinking, dreaming, or playing basketball.

Once in the heel of her mother's giant hand she rested on her back and watched the stars dance and move across the sky. She named all visible colonies, and planned out her future ones when she finally left her earthly tether behind hand roamed the stars like a true diamond.

The rosy fingers of dawn began to reach over the distant hill tops bathing her in an orange and pink glow. She'd reach up and cup the stars, the sparkling and fading stars.

One day she'd go there, and walk on their surfaces.

"My diamond...?" Her pearl spoke softly, resting on her knees a few feet away.

"What is it, pearl?" The words slipped past the chapped lips in a huff, a tired huff, not an angry one.

"I just received notice that an exploration crew, consisting of a peridot and jasper, is coming to earth from your court, sent by Blue Diamond. I can't call off the mission but I can't reach the command of the ship. They will be here in a matter of weeks to months." Pearl said, following her diamonds gaze to the dying light of the stars.

Mia sighed and sat up, resting her arms on her spread knees. "Well then... I suppose we should make my debut to my court something memorable." She gave a small half hearted smile to her servant, getting one in return.

* * *

The blonde knew what needed to be done, but stars she hadn't expected it to be so hard.

She barely had time off, in between studying the colonies and court etiquette, and Battle training and reading reports, her artwork and acquaintanceship's sat idle.

But finally a well deserved break was coming her way. Pearl had been very specific and very serious that she would only have two hours personal time and that she shouldn't waist it.

She wouldn't.

Normally she would be in her formal attire but today, today was different. A pair of jean shorts and a yellow flannel shirt is what she wore with a pair of sneakers.

The fawn skinned girl strolled down the streets of the suburbs between Empire city and Beach city, looking for somewhere specific.

She found it a few blocks in, her targets busy in the front yard kicking a soccer ball around. "Hey you guys!" The diamond called, picking up her pace.

The two jet haired boys turned around, and ran to her, crashing into her waist in a large hug. Now normally Mia wouldn't allow someone to touch her like this but they were the only exception.

"Mia! We missed you! You never ever come visit anymore!" The brown eyed boy said, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah!" The Green eyed one added. "Does dad know you're here?"

Her eyes shrunk and her heart stilled for a moment. "No... But that's ok." She said, ruffling their dark hair. "'sides, I thought I could take you guys out for dinner, Just go tell Sandy first."

Their eyes lit up and they ran inside, grabbing their ball on the way.

"Mia! Mia! Mia!" A six-year-old blonde girl beamed, running towards her, but the older blonde stepped out of the way of the tackle hug. Mia couldn't stand that horrid little abomination.

"Mom said we could go!" The brown eyed boy said, breathless.

"Go where?" The little girl asked, quirking a brow.

"Mia's gonna take us to dinner, Maria!" The green eyed boy breathed happily.

"Can I come too?" Maria asked, jumping up and down happily.

"No." Mia said, turning on heal away from the girl. "Go inside, We'll be back in an hour and a half. C'mon Aden, Zack."

The two brothers waved, and followed the Diamond girl to her Palanquin which was only a few blocks away.

* * *

As the Palanquin took off towards beach city, the two boys began talking with the older girl.

"You missed our birthday." Aden said, watching the panels light up gold to Mia's touch.

"I know." The blonde sighed heavily. "But you know how dad and I get along."

"Yeah... Still would be cool if you could hang out with us more." Zack muttered, watching the small tourist town grow bigger in the distance.

"I know, he's just so...-"

"Pushy, and a pervert, and positively pig like." The two brothers finished her sentence and her amber eyes eyed them with a glimmer of pride. A soft laugh parted her lips and a fraction of a smile tugged at it's corners.

"So, Fish stew Pizza or Beach city walk fries for dinner?" She asked, bringing her shuttle to rest on the soft white sand.

"Fries." They answered in unison.

"We had Pizza last time, remember? And Aden got sick because he ate a piece of shrimp." Zack said, his brown eyes reflecting the sunlight as the trio walked into the city.

"Ugh yeah... I think I've had a enough Fish Pizza for a while, besides didn't you say last time that they had a new item coming out? The grits or something?" Aden asked, his green eyes glancing up questioningly.

"The bits." She corrected. "Some kid who lives on the beach orders them, they just finally added it to the menu for real."

"is it any good?"

"I think so, but you know, why not." Mia shrugged.

Both boys did a fist pump as the elder blonde ordered three rounds of bits, the sky getting redder and redder as the sun slowly sank below the sea for the night.

"Sunset looks so cool from Beach city, sis, and it's even cooler from your ship!" Aden commented as they sat on a sea facing bench and ate their meal.

"Yeah! But what's with the second red sun?" Zach asked, mouthful.

Their older sister snorted, and then chocked on the fry bits in her mouth. "Second Sun?!" She hacked.

A strong gravitational pull began to tug at the city, too weak for ordinary humans to feel but Mia could feel it quite easily.

"Oh, Thank the stars! My diamond! We need to get into the ship! It's a Red eye and it will destroy the city!" Pearl screeched, running down the beach.

The blonde didn't think, she picked both her younger brothers up, one in each arm, and put them in her palanquin, locking it once she was sure they were safe. "Stay here and don't push any buttons." She ordered, and then added. "And in the event you get captured by Homeworld gems say. 'I'm part of Yellow diamond's menagerie.' and don't get killed, ok?"

It was getting hard for her to stay on the ground as her pearl lead her back to her ship, but to get back to her ship they had to pass in front of the gem temple.

She stopped, which wasn't smart considering time was of the essence, but she had to. She'd seen canons similar to that, in her mother's armada.

"Where did you get a light canon?!" The Diamond snapped, granules of sand scraping against her skin.

"It's Rose's!" The stout Amethyst shouted over the now howling wind.

"Please work. C'mon Activate! Go! Please! Everyone's counting on you, you can't just be useless." Steven whined, his fist pounding uselessly against the metal weapon.

Mia took a deep breath, not often did she help Crystal gems but the fact that her brother's lives were in danger but this in extreme circumstances.

"C'mon, if every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs! I know you can do ah!" The canon unlocked, ready to fire but un-aimed.

Steven and his crystal gems struggled to hold up the weapon, and Mia ordered her diamond to aid in the battle. Lightening bubbled inside her form, and she was ready to send this Redeye back to Homeworld.

As a loud, almost deafening hum came from the pink canon, the daughter of Yellow diamond put her hands on the sides, readying the weapon to not only fire a burst of Rose's light, but some of her own. This was her planet, not technically, but still, she lived here, she had friends here, and maybe a bit of family, and she would protect it no matter the costs.

In a burst of peach toned light, the Redeye exploded to millions of tiny pieces, scattering into the ocean to the edges of the town.

She didn't stick around to wait for congratulations, The hybrid sprinted across the beach back to where her Palanquin lay lopsided. She pulled open the doors and looked at her younger brothers, a breathless question leaving her. "Are you guys ok?!"

They chuckled uneasily and both slowly crawled out. "Y-yeah... I think so anyways..." Aden said unsurely.

"That was p-pr-pretty cool!" Zack said shakily. His eyes of brown sparkling with adventure. Mia heaved a sigh of great relief and pushed her palanquin upright. She ruffled their ebony hair and guided them into the palanquin to take them home for the evening before she had to return to the grind of lessons.

* * *

"Why in the grand authority's name would _Yellow Diamond_ shoot down one of the ships sent to find and rescue her?!" A Peridot yelled, pacing frantically at the helm of a hand ship.

"I don't know. She's a Diamond she can do what ever she wants." A burly Jasper replied, rolling her ember eyes at the frantic green stone.

The green gem with her stone instated on her forehead continued to panic and rant, but the tiger gem tuned her out and looked to the planet on their scanners. It was where she had fought titanic wars their all for the sole purpose of serving her Diamond. Maybe Yellow Diamond had found residual rebels and was taking her sweet time in destroying them. The orange gem knew that's what she would do, especially to Rose quartz.

* * *

**Well, that uh took longer than expected...!**

**Frankly I did take a bit of a summer break to spend time with family and stuff.**

**So, Does Mia have a softer side? Why does she hate her father so? How does she have brothers? When will she meet the other diamonds? Oh, ho, ho, ho! So many questions so little answers!**

**Just you wait, a new chapter will be up (hopefully before next month or in the next two months) Soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Master of the Boot**

**WinterGrace816**

**eddiehowell**

**necronlord21 **

**TentaclesMod **

**thisaccountisdeadplzdontpmme **

**Enochriel **

**Joseoma2050 **

**Hiro Dragokid**

** rigenki**

** Beleivedbard **

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**SmallBlueTiger**

**Oh gee thanks for following, it means a lot too me!**

**Master of the Boot- ****_I have to say that I really like how multi faceted Mia is _**

**_ She's got very different relationships with different people and it really serves to make her more believable _**

**_ Speaking of that I love how yellow pearl has evolved from a sassy sycophant to a hard no nonsense teacher_**

**Even though she has a lot, and I do mean a lot, of her mother's traits she has her own personality and is quiet complex. Yes, she is Stubborn, hotheaded, proud, reserved, and of course short tempered BUT! She is also Protective, Has her happier moments, caring, and ETC. but I don't want to spoil her, or then what's the point of reading this?  
And Yellow Pearl, is still sassy but she has become protective over Mia, As you sort of know, things are rocky with Mia and her father, and thus most of Mia's rearing has been up to YP, Even though she's not as protective as Pearl, she still fears for Her Diamonds safety, maybe not as a mother like Pearl does for Steven (at least in my own perception) But like a relative none the less. And Since Yellow Diamond isn't there to teach Mia, it's up to Yellow Pearl to handle all her lessons.  
**

**ENOUGH BLABBERING!**

**On with the story!**

**Thanks for the 350+ views too!**

* * *

"You must focus on you're breathing, Mia. Connect with the energy around you." Yellow Pearl instructed, taking an unnecessary breath to prove her point.

"I know." The Blonde sighed, rolling her eyes behind her closed eyelids.

"Feel the energy around you."

"I know..."

"No, No! Don't speak, listen to the wind, feel it, breath it." The lemony toned gem said.

Mia huffed. "I know, Pearl, look, I know you're trying to help me focus my energy so I can properly throw my destabilization, but this just isn't working for me." The fawn skinned girl stood, and brushed off her slacks. "I'm going to try and find somewhere else I can focus, alone."

Stepping onto the warp pad, Mia warped to one place she knew was mostly quite.

* * *

It wasn't very long before another interruption broke Mia's concentration.

"Mia? What are you doing here?" Steven asked, looking inquisitively up at the blonde balanced on one of the hands of the temple.

"Trying to focus on my energy, Rose- I mean Steven." She corrected herself, as she slid off the fingertips and stood before him.

"Wait, did you know my mom?" He asked, with starry brown eyes.

"I- Yes... The first time I met her, it was the most terrifying moment of my life." She said, a small smile creeping onto her carved face.

He gasped and sat down in front of her. "What happened?! Tell me, please!"

"Well." She hummed, sitting down in front of him. "It all started after my father was on his way to the ship with me."

* * *

FLASHBACK STORY MODE; ACTIVATE!

* * *

Mia squirmed in her fathers arms until he finally set her down before her wringing pulled his shoulders from their sockets.

"Mi- Mia... Ai-yi, yi... Girl you are going to give me grey hairs." He sighed, beginning to chase after the running one-year-old.

She squealed happily, and began running even faster, around her tip of the beach to where her ever loyal Pearl awaited her.

But being newly one, and new to this action of walking and running on her feet, she tripped in the soft, white sand and skidded through some rocks.

Granted, she wasn't very hurt because she was a Diamond, but it did give her cheeks a few minor scratches, and quiet a scare.

She sat up and brought slightly chubby legs close to her chest and clutched the golden stone imbedded on her collar. Small tears slid past the corners of her eyes, and tiny, hiccupping whimpers escaped her throat.

A large Shadow loomed over her, and a tender hand touched her back, then a soothing voice asked. "Are you alright little one?"

Mia gave off a loud whine and shook her head.

"Wear does it hurt?" The figure asked softly, her white and pink dress ruffling softly with her movements.

Mia opened her gold eyes, and went to show the figure her face, but as small amber orbs looked up slowly, they came to rest on the pink stone set in the woman's navel. It was horrifyingly familiar, described in such detail from her mother's stories, this was no _human woman,_ and this wasn't an ordinary gem either. This being before the girl was none other than the notorious war criminal: Rose Quartz.

"Atterer!" Mia screeched, both hands flying to cover her gem, this would surely be her end if Rose knew she was a Diamond, and in such a weak form.

The Curly haired gem was caught off guard by the child's outburst.

"Atterer! Atterer! Atterer!" The little girl continued to cry, her building whimpers growing louder with her mounting terror.

Two Lithe gems stepped between the two, one scooping up the upset child, the other standing protectively before Rose, each holder her own weapon threateningly at the other.

Mia whimpered loudly and buried her face into the crook of Yellow Pearl's neck, as the smooth canary hued gem held her tightly in one arm, her axe held in the other.

"Don't you dare even think of touching MY diamond or the wrath of Homeworld will rain down on you thousands of times harder than last time, until not one of you Crystal gems in even dust!" The Servant threatened, backing up slowly.

"If Homeworld even thinks that they have authority here well they can kiss my-"

Rose cut off her most loyal follower with a question, her voice hollow and almost trembling. "Is that... Yellow?"

The Servant didn't respond to the question verbally, but gave a quick nod, her gaze fierce, and probably just as scared as the girl she held own expression.

The rebel pearl looked to her leader, and then to the girl. "What?! Bu-but that has to be some trick! Yellow Diamond would never come to Earth, let alone become... Like that!" She squawked.

"My Diamond made her own choices and this, Mia, is the product of that you lowly rebels. And even if I have to hunt everyone of you down myself I promise you won't lay a finger on her." Yellow Pearl hissed, backing up even further.

"We won't. But maybe, between her and I we can work out some sort of compromise? Between Homeworld and Earth?" Rose proposed, gently nodding to her own Pearl to stand down.

Yellow Pearl glanced down at her mistress, who glanced up and gave a tiny nod, even though she was still far from her mother's level of intellect, she was far smarter than the above average toddler.

"We will be in contact with you, Rose quartz." The Gem said, before letting her weapon retreat to her gem, and wrapping her arms tightly around the young diamond and running down the beach, towards the ship they called home.

* * *

The yellow gem sighed as the ship doors hissed shut, and she slowly slid down the cold wall, her skin of light felt as though it was burning with fear.

Mia looked up at her with reddened and curious, calculating gold eyes. "Rrl? Oks?"

"Yes, yes. My Dia- Mia... I'm fine. Are _you _alright?" Yellow asked gently, brushing an unruly piece of gold back behind the child's ear.

She got a confident nod in return, and the small girl brushed some dust from her shirt and puffed up her chest proudly, as if to say: Why wouldn't _I _be ok? I'm a Diamond and nothing can hurt me.

* * *

FLASHBACK STORY MODE: DEACTIVATED

* * *

Steven stared up at Mia in wonder, he didn't know many people who were his age who knew much about his mom, or people that liked to talk about her all the time.

But there was a question bubbling in his mind. "What did you mean by 'atterer'?"

There was a look of distant, repressed pain reflected in golden eyes as she stared out towards the expanse ocean. "A story for another time Steven." The words shaped her dry lips and raked past her vocals.

From her perch she rose, and stepped onto the warp pad, but before leaving she said. "You'll know what it means in your own time."

* * *

A day, a week, another month, things were getting dull, and with no sign of the team sent to earth Mia was growing quite bored of her lessons, as well as the mundane search for her court. It was so absolutely hot outside that it wasn't pleasant for training, or doing much of anything.

So, she sat dully on her bed in nothing but a pair of torn jean shorts, tossing a bubble up in the air with no amusement.

"Ugh, My diamond. One of your human acquaintances is here to see you." Yellow pearl cringed from the doorway, glancing behind her.

The golden girl pulled her discarded tank top on over her bare chest and said in a bored tone. "Let them in."

"Yo." The tall and lanky boy greeted, stepping into her darkened room and flopping down on the large golden canopy bed.

"Hey." Mia regarded softly, sitting crisscross near the head of her queen sized cushion.

"So.. There's this dance coming up at school, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come and, you know, hang or whatever." The boy said, tilting his head towards her, his icy blue eyes showing far more emotion than his tone.

A smile tugged at her lips, a bitter smile, and she scoffed coldly. "You know how they treat me there... I don't think it'd be a logical Idea if I came, but thanks for the invite SC."

He looked a little hurt and disappointed, but his tone was aloof. "Yeah sure... I mean that's ok... It's not like I... you know."

"Thanks for understanding Sour cream... But, I will think about it." Mia said, as Sour cream sat up and bid her farewell.

"It's on like, this Saturday you know, if you change your mind." He said, doing a boy scout salute to her as he walked out of her room and down the many halls before exiting.

Bad childhood memories began to bubble up inside the young diamond. Her few years in a learning institute had been utter torture, and nearly drove her mad. The teasing the name calling, the fights, and the trouble she would get in all to just be seen as a part of a whole, to be seen as a kid.

It's not like she cared what they thought now, she was a Diamond and she was above the rest. So, it didn't matter to her what they thought now, but it still bothered her what they thought then.

* * *

SECOND FLASHBACK MODE ACTIVATED!

* * *

Mia stood against the brick wall, a smile tugging at her fawn lips, she so desperately wanted to be picked, hopefully put on her friends team. Everyone knew she was strong, stronger than most of the older athletes. But they also knew Mia as a _freak._ The girl with weird eyes, a rock in her chest, and weird powers.

Her smile faltered as the lines got thinner and thinner, every time they had a chance to pick her they would pass her up.

Finally, the last person was picked for the dodge ball teams, and a large tubby boy, with tousled blonde hair with red lowlights groaned and tossed a beanbag at her, signaling she had been chosen for his team, the blue team.

"Ugh, c'mon Dorito hair. Lets get this over with." He groaned, rolling his eyes.

Mia ran up and stood in the middle of the line, Lars to her far right, and Sour cream to her closest left. The blonde haired boy cracked a sharp toothed smile, pulling his hoody tighter around his waist as they waited for the coach to blow the whistle.

And when he did, there was a cloud of dust kicked up as children struggled to grab balls and hit the opposite team.

Mia already had almost been hit by other balls, many times, most of them a 'rouge' ball from her own team.

But as the balls continued flying and teams continued thinning, one of the rough red rubber balls came sailing towards the blonde's head, hitting with enough force to send her skidding forward into the asphalt.

"Why'd you get in the way of my shot, Dorito brain!?" The blonde and red haired boy shouted angrily.

The Diamond girl stood and brushed the bits of rock from her face, eyes wild with budding anger. "I didn't! You threw that at me intentionally!" She snapped, standing and racing towards him ready to deliver a heated blow.

He beat her to it, sending a fast and harsh blow towards her face which hit her square in the nose. The girl staggered back and clutched her sore nose, withdrawing her hand to see blood covering her dandelion yellow fingerless gloves. "JAX! YOU JERK!" She screeched, sending one blow, with inhuman strength and power, to his jaw, which sent the bully sailing a few yards back.

When the cloud of dust settled, the rude child stood, clutching his jaw in pain and crying, a nasty burn in the shape of her fist located where she had struck him.

"Go see the principal right now you two!" The coach yelled over the commotion, pointing at the two battered children.

Jax stood up painfully, and brushed past the girl, whose temper he had flared, and made his way to the principals office.

That was the day, not Jax got expelled, but Mia, even though she acted in self-defense.

* * *

SECOND FLASHBACK MODE DE-ACTIVATED!

* * *

Mia sighed and shook her head, that had been almost nine years ago but it still rang fresh in her mind, her nose throbbing with phantom pain.

She stood and looked at herself in the mirror.

She'd changed some, from that little girl. She was of course; taller, but she was also smarter and had better control of her temper. Not to mention she was far more skilled in combat now.

Maybe, just maybe she would go. It might be fun to see what had happened to most her piers. What a shock it might be, a tomboyish girl such as herself, showing up in a dress, linked around Sour Cream's arm. She laughed to herself, yeah that would be a real laugh.

But that thought wasn't so opposing in all honesty. She looked over her form again and then glanced over to her closet in the corner, full of outfits and some of her mothers outfits and armors.

Mia let out a nervous airy laugh, her mind was running with her and she was following, besides, she wasn't even that beautiful, flat chested, boney, thin, and utterly an eye sore to most boys and young men.

She closed her golden eyes and shook her head, rubbish is what she was thinking. Turning on bare heal she walked out of her room and to the helm of the ship, A diamond's work was never done, and if she wanted to go to the dance she would have to get extra work done.

* * *

**Ok, yeah, a little shorter than normal but it wasn't a bed chapter right? It gives us a glimpse into her past doesn't it? And to who her friends are?**

**Oh well, what ever. Hope you enjoyed this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Master of the Boot**

**WinterGrace816**

**eddiehowell**

**necronlord21 **

**TentaclesMod **

**thisaccountisdeadplzdontpmme **

**Enochriel **

**Joseoma2050 **

**Hiro Dragokid**

** rigenki**

** Beleivedbard **

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**SmallBlueTiger**

**Thank you so much!**

**Master of the Boot- ****_I blame the sopranos for giving me a love of flashbacks and dream sequences _**

**_ This was money in the bank _**

**_ Mia continues to feel like a real person. Like she's merely a part of this giant world and not the Centre of it_**

**Flashbacks are pretty cool, and there will be WAY more.  
I'm glad it was to your liking  
And I'm glad she's such a dynamic character. She has her selfish and selfless moments, just like any other person.**

**Now to the story.**

**Thanks for the 540+ views too!**

* * *

Mia stared at her closet.

There were dresses, suits, shirts, pants, the rare skirt, and armors.

And yet she really had nothing suitable to wear to the school function Sour cream had invited her to.

"Hello Yellow sunbeam." A woman's voice greeted from the doorway, looking around the dim gold room.

Jerked from her thoughts, Mia spun around and gaped at her. "Sandy? What on earth are you doing here?!"

"Well, a little bird told me you had a little problem involving a boy." Sandy stated brushing her frayed blonde hair back into it's bun.

"Pearl." Mia groaned, closing the door to her closet. "It's not a problem with a boy specifically, it's just, Sour cream invited me to this school dance and I have no Idea what to wear because I don't do fancy dress up things like that."

"Well fine, so it's not a boy problem, I will find you something to wear, you go get cleaned up because I can smell you from here." The far older blonde said, pretending to hold her nose.

The Diamond blonde stuck out her tongue toward the woman and walked towards her extraction chamber muttering. "I don't smell _that_ bad...!"

* * *

Sandy clicked her tongue as she survived the clothing the girl had, most of the beautiful sets never getting worn.

She picked out a loose yellow sundress, with a white lace bodice and a blue belt, meeting in the middle with a pink diamond buckle.

She placed that on the back of the vanity chair and returned to the closet from which after she looked through decided on a black leather jacket with golden spikes and studs, and a bejeweled Diamond insignia on the back. Just the right amount of modern style, mixed with Mia's gem roots.

The diamond came out of the chamber, wearing only a towel around her waist and a tooth brush in her mouth, to which her stepmother looked away and hid her eyes.

"I thought you stopped running around shirtless ten years ago, Mia!"

"Nothing to show, nothing to really cover. I might as well be a dude considering I have gem-"

"I don't want to hear the rest of it! As far as I know, you are my very unique step-daughter, nothing more. Please just leave it at that." Sandy pleaded.

Mia chuckled, and shook her wet head, most of the water spraying off. One of the few people who she was related to and cared for her like this, and that she care for as well, was her step-mother and her half brothers.

In a flash of brilliant gold, Mia was in the dress, which added a strange sense of femininity to her. Wide gold eyes stared at the strangers reflection. "I look so weird."

"No, you look beautiful. And you'll look even better once I finish with your make up, if you'll let me that is." The over-worked beauty offered, holding a hair iron in one hand, and gesturing to the vanity with her other.

Almost like a child, the teenage, rough cut Diamond girl sat down and closed her eyes, a delicate smile teasing her lips. "Do your worst."

A chuckle escaped her stepmother and she set the iron down and picked up, instead a piano shaped music box and wound it up. With the little melody playing in the background, she the took up the discarded hair towel and set to drying the moist blonde.

She then picked up the rarely used hair brush and combed through the hair, gently singing along to the music box.

"Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling and a sense of guilt I can't deny... What happened to those wonderful adventures, all those places I had planned for us to go. well some of that we did but most we didn't and why I just don't know."

"You know I'm not four anymore and Abba and Mamma mia isn't that big of a thing for me now." Mia commented, remembering all the times Sandy had brushed her hair and sang Abba songs to her, or when they just sat and watched Mamma mia together, something the woman had introduced to the girl who quickly fell in love.

"And yet you kept my music box." The green eyed woman said, picking up the comb and iron, wrapping a few strands around and then letting them fall in golden spirals.

The blonde scoffed and continued to sit patiently, feeling a few more warm curls fall near her cheeks. She felt a few bobby pins scrap accidentally against her scalp and the comb rake through her air a few more times, occasionally scenting the lemon and ginger hair spray wafting through the air.

She then felt her stepmother dusting her closed eyes with eye shadow, and fixing mascara and eye liner, forming perfect lines to feather from her eyes. A dewy gloss then coating the teenagers lips in the paint.

"Done, now _any_ boy or man who sees you is going to drop dead. If not then he's either happy with another woman or is just blind or plain dumb." Sandy said proudly, stepping back and folding her arms to survey her work.

Mia stared at her reflection in the illuminated mirror, gawking at her new façade. Eyes coated in a glittery golden powder, normally dry lips looking lush and plump, colored a deeper brown. Bits of hair framing her face in golden curls, the rest pinned up neatly behind her head.

Sandy slipped the jacket over her shoulders, making her boney frame a little tamer.

Golden eyes were wide, and almost on the verge of crying.

She knew she looked good normally, she looked very professional, and at least decent. Sometimes she would look threatening, or powerful. Bold and untouchable. But hardly ever did she look beautiful like this.

"Your mom would be so proud... I know I am." The emerald eyed blonde smiled, kissing the crown of the stunned teenager's head, an intimate gesture that only she was really allowed.

The gilded empress stood, and turned towards her step mother, face unreadable.

Her arms wrapped around the woman, who was only four inches taller than she, and hugged tightly, doing her best to keep the tears at bay.

Yes, there were few things that made the girl cry:

1: A moving message from her mother.

2: The ending to Mamma mia: here we go again where Donna has a duet with Sophie at the christening, there was just something that got her emotional.

3: If something happened to sever the ties between her and her brothers or if anything happened to them.

4: This very moment.

5: Probably Blue diamond.

Sandy smiled nd wrapped her arms around the girl, gently patting her back once the shock had worn off.

"You probably she get going, don't want to keep your date waiting." She wheezed, as the hug got a little too tight.

"He's not my date!" Mia spat, face bursting golden.

"Whatever you say, now get going." Sandy said, shaking her head chuckling.

"I-... Thank you Sandy, this- it means a lot to me." The Diamond added softly, before rushing out the door.

* * *

This was a **_REALLY BAD_** idea...

And Mia knew that now.

Unfamiliar teenagers bustling around her, mingling with each other.

Golden eyes darting around nervously, there was no sign of anyone she knew, and if she did know anyone, she couldn't recognize them within the sea of faces.

"BOO!" Lars shouted from behind her, making her jolt and spin around to face him, a bead of cold sweat persisting on her brow.

"If you were anyone else, you'd be dead Laramie!" She seethed, jabbing his chest with an ungloved finger.

"Yeah, yeah, you say that all the time and yet, here I am." He stated, shoving his hands in his black jean pockets.

"I thought you didn't go to these type of things, since you know, last time I asked you to that middle school dance you said you didn't get all girly. And until now, I thought you didn't. I mean the last time I saw you in a dress was like, my fourth birthday!" The auburn haired teen said, a little confused and slightly conflicted, if he knew she was going to come he would have asked her to come as his date.

"I didn't go to that middle school dance with you because A) Everyone still knew who I was and hated me. B) I _didn't _wear dresses like this back then because I looked dumb. What's your excuse for not wearing a tux anyways?" Mia fired back defensively, far more harshly than what she wanted, because a few strangers turned towards her.

"What this?" Lars gestured to his tuxedo printed tee-shirt. "This is as dressed up as I get, Mimi."

She sighed and repressed a chuckle, he'd never learn, would he?

They just kinda stood together near the doors, waiting for others.

"Is... is Sadie coming, as like your date?" She finally asked, it was kinda stupid, she knew they liked each other but it was a hidden attraction.

"Huh?! Are you crazy? No way! She might be my player 2, but we're just friends jeez!" He snapped, his blush betraying him.

To that, she snorted, folding her arms as the music and chatter continued on in the background.

"You haven't really moved from here so whose your date?" He asked, brown eyes darting to catch her pyrite ones.

"Sour cream invited me. But he's not my date. I don't know why everyone keeps thinking that." She huffed, glaring towards him.

Lars and Mia stood together, it was a comfortable silence, and waited.

* * *

When Sour cream finally showed up, he looked a little downtrodden, and cross.

His blue eyes shot up when he caught sight of the golden girl he had invited standing next to Lars. Bubbling anger quickly dissipated, she didn't come with another guy, Lars and her were just friends, and she hadn't just blown him off either, which was a great relief.

"Hey Mia, cool threads." He commented, making his way over to her, mentally facepalming at how dumb that must sound to a girl like her.

"Heh, thanks." She chuckled, glancing down, a tint of golden crawling up her neck.

"Wow! Sour cream, dude! You didn't tell us your date was going to be Mia, or that she would've looked so hot!" Jenny smiled.

"Yeah man, your girl is lookin dope." Buck said, giving his blonde haired friend a thumbs up.

"I'm not anyone's girl." Mia growled, firing daggers at the two to even insinuate such a thing. She might have like Sour cream, but she was torn between him and Lars, and Ronaldo.

"Ok, ok. No need to get bity." Jenny said nervously, putting her hands up.

The blonde huffed and closed her eyes, there was no need to be so rude towards them, they were friends of Sour cream's and she had promised herself to be tolerable, even if everyone insinuating that she was _dating_ was making that increasingly hard.

* * *

Most of the night went off without a hitch, although Mia fervently passed up any and all slow dances.

But as the night drug on and kids started going home, Jenny insisted that they come with her.

* * *

Lars, Mia and Buck sat in the back seat of the Pizza car, While Jenny and Sour cream sat up front.

"Just _where _are we going exactly?" The blonde asked gruffly, hugging her leather coat tighter to her sides, her hair blowing behind her in a trail of brilliant golden light.

"You'll see!" Jenny laughed.

"Yeah, dudet, it's going to be totally awesome." The boy who always wore sunglasses added, relaxing into his seat.

As they drove further on, Lars began to recognize where they were going, as he remembered driving up this hill with Steven when they had a nasty run in with that crazy moss.

But for the Diamond daughter, she felt a little lost and Alone. She knew these people yes, but she had no idea of what to really say, or what to do, or how to act. Maybe it wasn't good that she sealed herself off from others, and focused solely on her lessons of Gem study.

She was not sociable. She was what could be considered a hermit, and it was all her own doing. Mentally she slammed her forehead, for how could she be so stupid, yet so dumb? So blind to the possibility's?

No, no. She reprimanded herself, She was a Diamond, she didn't need friends, it was a want, not a need, she needed servants, allies. Not friends. By being here she was jeopardizing her ability to run her colonies, she was making herself soft, and Diamonds were hard. Cold. Loners.

The slamming car doors shook her from her brooding thoughts and she looked around, seeing almost everyone moving towards the ledge, except Sour cream, who, like a gentle man, offered her a hand out.

A heavy sigh passed through her nostrils and she let a small smile creep onto her face.

She was a Diamond; True.

But she was also a Human, and humans were social creatures.

So maybe she could allow herself this indulgence. And she was glad she did.

The view from the cliff was amazing. You could see everything.

Her ship, the temple, the big doughnut, the boardwalk, even the dimming faint lights of the homes of people who lived there, some probably waiting up for their children to come home.

"It's so..." Mia began, unable to find the words to describe this beautiful place she called home.

Vast oceans. Winding rivers. Mirror lakes. Icy mountain tops. Low valleys. Lush grassy plains. Desserts. Canyons. Volcanos. Forests. All of it was the planet she called home.

This was her world, and because of her foolish pride she had jeopardized its safety.

She wouldn't let anything happen to it, to this she swore, not only for herself, but for her mother, for pink diamond, for all her friends and family.

"...perfect..."

* * *

**Well, we see that Mia is still growing and changing. She has friends, and crushes.**

**Let's see, what do you think is a better ship? **

**A) Mars -Mia x Lars**

**B) Mia cream -Mia x Sour cream**

**Or C) Ronaldiamond -Ronaldo x Mia**

**If you have a better name for them let them rip, if future chapters I will try to cement these relationships.**

**Review as to your favorites!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so Last chapter I asked you all which was a better ship and you guys answer Mia cream, which is basically my OTP for this AU, BUT! There is a but here, sort of a quid pro quo. Mia is half immortal because of her gemnetics if you will, so with that being said, Yes she loves Sour cream and I will TOTALLY develop on that ship, BUT There is another Crush that once she is WAAAAAAAY older will be a more forever thing, I want you guys to take a good guess as to what that is.**

**Anyways! Thank you all for following/ Favoriting! It means SOOOOOOO much to me! And for the 700+ views! You're awesome!**

**Master of the Boot**

**WinterGrace816**

**eddiehowell**

**necronlord21 **

**TentaclesMod **

**thisaccountisdeadplzdontpmme **

**Enochriel **

**Joseoma2050 **

**Hiro Dragokid**

** rigenki**

** Beleivedbard **

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**SmallBlueTiger**

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch **

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**BUT reviews mean five billion times more to me, because then I get to know your thoughts on the story, not just weather you like it, and it also helps me create the best reading experience for you guys!**

**So Now, to answer your review/s.**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**_** -This story has great potential and I'm looking forward to future updates! I'm shipping that Mia Cream! XD**_

**I'm glad people think this has great potential, it really is a confidence booster for me! Because if no one likes the story then its like... If I don't like the story then, what's the point? It just kinda dies out like a star.  
And trust me, this chapter will be FILLED with Mia Cream stuff! Like a cannoli! (Cream filled pastry. Or what ever you prefer it to be)**

**Also! You know how in the last chapter I mentioned Mia being four a lot? Well get ready! FLASHBACK SEQUENCE!**

**Also as I mentioned her liking Mamma Mia! last chapter, well that a little self basing, I LOVE Mamma Mia 1 and 2! And yes, the end to Mamma mia here we go again made me cry, you guys will just have to look up the video of the christening! It's really sad! You will cry!**

**Now, enough jibber jabber, you all came here to read the story not my memoire!**

* * *

Mia sat in the back of Sandy's car, idly kicking her feet and staring out the window.

Her step mother's green eyes glanced back to the girl's frame, who seemed distracted and worried all at once.

She clicked on the CD player, which began playing Dancing Queen, a personal favorite of her own and her step daughter's. Golden eyes shot forwards to look at her own in the mirror in shock, but her pursed lips never inched upwards in even a fraction of a smile.

She was the most serious four-year-old Sandy had ever met!

The car pulled to a stop outside the park, and patiently Mia waited for her door to be opened.

"Are you excited?" The much older blonde asked, bending down to the child's height to fix her Blue overall strap -which looked exceedingly cute with her messy short braid and loose white cotton shirt and yellow moccasins, she had insisted on looking like Donna from the musical- and tuck a stray piece of blonde behind her small fawn ear.

"No." The daughter of Yellow Diamond answered simply, looking down and twisting her toe into the sidewalk.

"Well why not?" Dark eyebrows raised, and became hidden behind tousled bangs.

"People think I'm weird..." Small hands wrapped around the young frame and hugged herself tight, insecurity bubbling.

"You're not weird, you are unique, and anybody who says otherwise is weird!" Sandy said, sticking her tongue out and turning her nose up.

"Daddy thinks I'm weird though..." She whispered, glancing up to catch emerald with golden.

"Well, your dad can be weird sometimes... He just-" Sandy tried to offer, but Mia shook her head.

"You don't have to defend him, it's ok, I'm used to it I guess..."

The older woman really, _really _wanted to wrap the girl in a hug, but she knew that might put her back a few steps. No child should ever here from their parent that they were weird, and she would chew Alexander out later that night.

"Well, at least _try _and make some friends, for me ok?" She offered, standing up and offering the golden girl a hand.

Tiny tan fingers laced in the gentle peach and she let her stepmother lead her towards a group of kids.

"I'll try... But if anyone calls me weird I wanna go home." Mia agreed, stating her terms of doing so.

Sandy nodded, and urged the girl towards other's of similar age. For a moment she hesitated, fingers dancing over her mother's gem stone. She could do this, there was absolutely nothing to be afraid of, and yet, she stood, unmoving, like a marble statue.

She watched a boy with spikey icy blonde hair play basket ball by himself. She was half transfixed by him, his pale blue eyes, his pale skin, his orange shorts and blue sneakers, plain tee shirt, there was just _something._

He jumped up and made a shot for the hoop, but it overshot and rolled to a stop at her feet, shaking her from her trance.

"Hey! Bring the ball back you can play!" The boy shouted, waving her over with an arm.

She blinked wide pyrite eyes and looked down at the orange sphere, and up to the patiently waiting boy, again and again. Finally she swallowed, and picked up the ball and made her way towards the boy.

Mia reached her arms towards him, eyes averted and voice low. "I dunno how to play..."

Gratefully he took the ball and gave her a large toothy grin. "That's ok! I can teach you! Mr. universe taught me how to play a while ago and now I play it on my own! By the way, I'm Sour Cream." He adjusted the ball under one arm and reached his hand out in a hand shake, eyes glimmering hopefully.

The girl snorted and tried to hold back a giggle, she didn't want to be rude since he was being nice. "I'm Mia." Firmly, but not too much so as she knew she was stronger than what she thought, she took his hand and shook it.

"First, you gotta bounce the ball, or dribble it." Sour cream said, leading her to the middle of the kids court and demonstrating for her, then passing her the ball.

She nodded, and made an attempt towards the new skill. It took a few tries but after the fifth try she could dribble it from hand to hand, and in one hand, without missing a beat.

"Nice! Now to score points, you've gotta throw the ball like this!" He added, waiting until she had bounced the toy his way before attempting a misaligned free-throw.

It bounced off the head board and dribbled to a stop at their feet. "But uh, normally it goes in the basket..." The blue eyed boy added sheepishly, his cheeks darkening in embarrassment.

Mia made an attempt, dribbling the ball, then taking a shot towards the hoop, which missed by a good fraction.

On and on, her and Sour cream played, each attempting to better their own game, Sandy watching from a distant bench as she saw this reserved girl work her way out of her shell.

* * *

After both had finally managed to sink some baskets, the boy decided to up the ante. "Hey, do you wanna play a little one on one?"

Gold brows furrowed, and she gazed up at the slightly taller boy, eyes questioning. "How?"

"Well, I gotta stop you from getting the ball into that hoop, and you gotta stop me from getting it into this hoop, by knocking the ball out of the air when I shoot it. So, what do ya say? Best out of three?" His eyes like ice glimmered with hope, mouth twitching upwards in a smile as the girl mulled it over.

"What's the winner get?" Mia asked, setting her hands on her hips. Everything had a catch, you can't get something for nothing, as her Pearl had said.

"Well... My mom has juice boxes and cheese sticks... Um winner gets first pick?" Sour cream shrugged, unsure what could be offered a prize.

"Nah, how about... Winner gets a... hmm..." She paused in thought, looking around to try and find something to use as a prize, her eyes finally resting upon a Blue feather, which she ran over and held up triumphantly. "This! This is like the trophy!"

He smiled and nodded, standing on his half of the court and waiting for her to get into position.

The first basket was scored by Sour cream, then by Mia, and the winning shot was interrupted by the blonde boy's mother calling his name.

"Aww mom! Can Mia and I have a few more minutes! We're about to see who will win the champion ship!" He whined, looking pleadingly towards her.

"Alright, fine, but only a few more minutes and then we gotta head home, unless you want cold mashed potatoes with canned corn." She said, turning to finish packing up her things.

"YES!" Both children smiled, returning to their heated game.

Mia continued to dribble the ball, running towards her new friend, she jumped up, and fired. Sour cream being a little taller than she was able to intercept the ball, and get it to her side of the court, and dunk it.

"Awww, no fair! You've got more practice and you're taller!" Mia protested, gently punching his chest.

"I bet you'll beat me next time! See you next time I guess!" He smiled, gently waving to her before running towards his mother to give her the highlights of the game.

A chill slowly settled on the girl, and the faint glowing of her gem ceased, her smile slowly fading and shoulders dropping. Her amber eyes loosing a bit of their sparkle. It was nice having a friend, but now they were gone.

She stared at to the direction he had left in, and then finally she bowed her head and sulked towards her step mother.

"Hey, everything ok? It looked like you were having a pretty good time out there." Sandy offered a smile, but a smile wasn't retuned.

"I wanna go home..." She whispered, staring at the ground.

The older blonde sighed, and nodded. "Ok..."

* * *

Every week the two children would meet at the park for a match of basket ball, sometimes a candy would be brought as a trophy, other times it was a unique rock, and a few times they made a trophy.

Mia cherished these times, always arriving delighted, and leaving downcast, for their time together was over, but she remained hopeful for the next week.

Sometimes, the two children called the other during the rest of the week, which always brightened the Diamond's normally drab days. More often than not they would plan out their next game, or discuss a tv show they liked, maybe the strangest thing they had eaten, or the best. They were children so their conversations were enthusiastic and ever changing.

But after a lot of time, and planning from their mother's parts a sleepover was planned to take place at Sour cream's home, which had the Pyrite princess ecstatic, but exceedingly nervous.

* * *

When the day finally arrived, Mia quickly got out of her Step mother's car and ran to the door, jumping up and pressing her small index into the door bell.

Her best friend quickly opened the door, his smile bright as they greeted each other joyously.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon, Ok Mia?" Sandy said, handing the girl her forgotten back pack.

"Ok! See you tomorrow! You can go now!" She said quickly, ready to start her first slumber party.

"Alright, alright, have fun and be good." The woman chuckled, lingering a moment before leaving.

Once she had left, Sour cream took Mia's hand in his own and led her up the stairs happily. "You've gotta see my room! Mom said we can build a fort and have pillow fights and eat in there and have dinner and watch movies and play video game and stuff!" He beamed, pushing the to his room door open.

She gasped, eyes wide and sparkling. Her own room was formal and basic, shelves filled with crystal warrior figurines, some books and lamps. Her ornate king sized bed which she would become lost in, covered in golden canopy, her wardrobe, the vanity, her art box, and the few toys she was allowed to keep in her room, but nothing like this.

His room was painted dark blue, with shelves filled with music and CDs, a few movies and video games. Tucked in the corner was a TV with a gaming system and DVD/VHS player with a pair of bean bags in front. There was a few plastic roll carts filled with toys, Lego's, action figures, and a few toy dart guns, and a whole drawer devoted to handheld electronic gaming devices. His bed was a simple twin sized one with a blue comforter with different balls on it, near the foot of it was a tote filled with different pillows and stuffed animals. Christmas lights were strewn around the roof giving off a gentle watermelon-y toned glow.

"Wow... Your room is so cool!" Mia gasped, gazing around in wonder.

"I bet yours is way cooler since your mom was like a queen and stuff." He responded, with a shrug.

"Are you kidding me? No way! I'm not allowed to have toys in my room, or food, or do really anything! And my bed is so huge I could hide half the city in it! And pearl says video games rots my brain and wastes my time so she doesn't let me play them!" She beamed, flopping in an unceremonious way into one of the bean bags, a content smile on her lips.

"Cool! Hey next time we should do this at your house!" He smiled, flopping on the other one next to her and reaching for the tv remote.

The Diamond child scoffed and sat up. "There's no way Pearl would allow it. She thinks I'm wasting my time doing human-y stuff all the time but she can't make me do the stuff because my mommy was her boss."

He laughed and passed her a game control. "Then let's live a little bit! Raise the monsters and Never care about what anybody thinks!"

She laughed and nodded, accepting the control and playing some of the different games with him.

She liked hanging out with him, she liked being close to him, there was something about him that made her feel all warm and tingly, but it was a good feeling.

He took out some of the gaming devices and began to play a little melody, and after a bit he glanced up to her and said. "Why don't you sing something?"

Her lips pursed slightly and she nodded, furrowing her brows. "My best friend is Sour Cream and My name is Mia, he's super cool and he's got a neat room and uh... I don't know what else to sing so uh, musical bree-e-eak?"

He stopped playing and looked up to her, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

"What! I don't know how to sing right on the spot...!" She blushed defensively, folding her arms and huffing.

"It was a pretty cool attempt though." He snickered, receiving a light hearted punch to the shoulder.

"It's not funny...!" She whined, trying her hardest not to roll over and laugh as well, her smile undeniable.

* * *

After Pizza and cookies and a movie, the two children lay in a blanket fort, each laying on their own respective dinosaur pillow, but Mia rolled over as the movie they had been watching finished, to where she was sleeping on his shoulder, a bead of drool pooling in the corner of her mouth.

Sour cream shifted slightly and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling into the soft canary yellow fuzz on the top of her head and sighing contently.

* * *

**Well, Mia cream fluff for you guys AND a flashback! Ha!**

**Two requests in one chapter! How's that!**

**I hope you guys like!**

**Frankly, what do you guys think? I mean I think you can tell I'm most likely a girl by A) the pen name and B) how I described Sour cream's room.**

**I hope this what you wanted!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the 930+ views! AWESOME!**

**Master of the Boot**

**WinterGrace816**

**eddiehowell**

**necronlord21 **

**TentaclesMod **

**thisaccountisdeadplzdontpmme **

**Enochriel **

**Joseoma2050 **

**Hiro Dragokid**

** rigenki**

** Beleivedbard **

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**SmallBlueTiger**

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch **

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**Now, to answer your review/s.**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**_** -Super cute! Chibi Mia Cream! Will that be a thing where Mia and Sour Cream play basketball every so often? Loved this chapter!**_

**Yes it will be a thing, if you recall from the first few chapters, she plays Basket ball to clear her mind and relax, it's also her favorite pastime BECAUSE she learned how to play it From Sour cream so it means a lot, but now a days she can kick his butt at the game.**

**Master of the Boot**_**-I adore this**_

_**The pairing of Mia And sour cream feels so natural**_

_**What I really enjoy is that their relationship brings out the best in each other without fundamental changing Who they are**_

**Well, I've tried my hardest to create dynamic characters while still maintaining some of the personality we've seen in the show, that you all like this so much really means a lot to me.**

**Now The story!**

* * *

Mia laid on her bed staring at her ceiling, a daydream smile spread on her face, normally scowling eyes relaxed and were glimmering with a feeling strange yet oddly familiar to the girl.

Maybe she was letting her hopes get to high, maybe she shouldn't be focused on what the day was going to bring, maybe she should probably be getting ready.

It might not have been one-on-one like she wanted, but she was still really eager for the chance to hang out with that ice blonde haired boy, even if she had to share him.

Finally after sitting in her bed with that ridiculous dopy grin, she decided to rise from her bed and actually get ready, after all just because you live at the beach, doesn't mean you spend everyday _at_ the beach.

She didn't bother combing her hair, it looked fine sticking up messily over her head. She quickly yanked a tank top over her head and tugged her jean shorts up, jumping into her sneakers as she ran down through her ship towards the beach.

Many other people had already began setting up on the beach, games, sand castles, towels and umbrella's, other beach stuff. Frankly for the Diamond daughter, she didn't pay any mind to them, she had her mind set and the scent of fishy pizza was her guide through the throng of people.

"Hey! Over here Mia!" Jenny called, standing a top their cooler, waving the blinding blonde towards her group.

"Hey Dudet, cool you could come." Buck said from his spot under the umbrella.

"Yeah, I was really hoping you'd come." Sour cream added, a smile gracing his face as he looked her up.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, SC." She said, averting her eyes from his bare chest, he was actually more muscled than one might suspect and seeing him shirtless, well it caused her face to flush with a honey glow.

"Hey Mia, you wanna be on my team? C'mon, girl power!" The dark raven haired girl said, eager to play volley ball.

She glanced to Sour cream, and towards Buck, both of them seemed indifferent as to which team they played on, and besides if she chose to play on Sour cream's team that could sound a little desperate and frankly she was still a little flustered about the fact that everyone kept calling them a couple when they were just friends. "Sure, why not? Show the boys how a real woman plays." Her tone full of arrogance, and she cast a sly look towards the blue eyed boy.

Jenny squealed happily and snatched her hand and ran towards one side of the volleyball court, the boys following to take their place opposite to them.

"Ok Buck, you serve, since you have the ball." She called, digging her feet into the sand.

"Ok, but get ready 'cause you girls are going down!" The brunette laughed, spiking the ball without warning.

The two females were barely able to keep the ball in play, and the boys managed to score points before the Diamond spoke up.

"Alright, enough fun and games. You two are going down!" The blonde growled playfully, ripping off her shoes and tossing them towards their beach site a few yards away.

When it was the girls turn to spike the ball, Mia convinced Jenny to let her have this turn, and promising a win. The human Diamond threw the ball high into the air, and it went higher still as she jumped up to follow the sphere, lightening bubbled around her and her fawn hand collided with the ball, the sound loud enough to make a jet engine sound quite.

The group of teens on the soft sand watched as she grew faint in the sky, but when they saw her it the ball, and the sound, oh the sound!

"Uh you guys had better get out of the way!" Jenny called quickly retreating from her side of the court.

The two males looked up, they waited a few minutes more before common sense caught up with them and they moved out of the way.

The ball made impact with the ground, sand flying up in all directions and quickly cooling to glass as the blonde lowered herself to the ground, landing on one of the glass spires to gaze down at the group of humans.

"Match set?" She offered, gazing a little sheepishly towards them.

* * *

After the bust with volleyball, Lunch was eaten, and then a game of water wrestling was ensued.

Jenny was on Buck's shoulders, and Mia was on Sour cream's. For the Blonde being set upon his shoulders was in a way unreal, like an out of body experience, and the fact that his head was between her thighs wasn't really a bad perk either.

It wasn't a bed position for him either, seeing her laughing and trying to push his friends down, Her jovial smile, it was pretty amazing.

Finally the Diamond succeeded, the darker pair tumbling down into the clear blue waters.

"HA! Take that! None can beat the unstoppable Team of Mia Cream!" The Blonde announced victoriously, flexing her muscles. Her laugh was infectious, and the boy beneath her couldn't help laughing along with.

"You can set me down now Sc... I can swim back on my own." She muttered, feeling his hands grip her thighs a bit firmer.

"Nah, I can carry you back." He said, frankly he didn't want to set her down, knowing that if he did he probably wouldn't get a chance to pick her up again for a long time.

"Sour cream, put me down... please." She added the last word as a last resort, and even though she liked being up here, she wanted to get down.

He sighed and lowered himself into the water allowing her to get off him a little easier.

"Hey, I bet you guys I can do a better canon ball than you two love birds!" Jenny teased from one of the rocks that jutted out of the beach, on one of the higher ledges.

Both blondes cheeks went shades darker as they swam to the rock where Jenny and Buck were.

"Heh, yeah, you two looked pretty good out there, totally legit." The brunette boy commented, following his girlfriend up the rocks.

Mia stayed in the water fuming as Jenny, Buck, and Sour cream each took a dive. They had no place to say they were a couple when they weren't. She rose out of the water, climbing up the moist pillar of stone almost as if she was an ancient Greek goddess.

The trio from down below gazed up into the sunlight at her, and one could almost say she was a goddess with her stature and poise, standing up on the peak, calculating golden eyes scanning the glistening turquoise waters before her, watching every wave gentle roll in.

Finally she leapt into the air, droplets of water twirling off her form as she spun towards the waters, curling herself inwards seconds before impact.

The force of her landing caused a massive tidal wave to sweep anyone within ten feet back towards the beach and out into the ocean.

Mia didn't surface, she just walked the bottom the ocean to the shoreline, from where she rose, water trailing off her form.

The teens who had just managed to up right themselves after getting flushed from the sea, gawked at the Amazonian rising from the water, blonde hair clinging to her face and neck, white tank top soaked sheer, and jean shorts clinging to her legs with every step.

The ice blue eyed boy's face turned as red as Ruby, and his eyes bulged out of their sockets, staring at this beautiful woman rising before him.

A smirk crossed her face as she stood before the three. In a bright flash of lightening, any moisture that was on her was evaporated, her hair frizzing back into it's normal peaks.

* * *

FLASHBACK MODE THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FIRST PART OF THE CHAPTER: ACTIVATED!

* * *

Mia sat in her room, her pencil gently scratching against the dried and compressed tree pulp.

Her eyes focused on the slope of the forehead, the squareness of the jawline, the purse of the lips, all thing Vidalia had told her to look out for when she was drawing a profile sketch, and it showed, her sketches improved from her four-year old state. A lot of times Sandy had commented on how realistic the young girl's work looked. Her dad never said much to her, a lot of his free conversation was taken up talking with her step mother or watching TV.

She didn't care much, she and her father never got along, since the day she was born, even before then according to Pearl. She would have rathered to be spending the lazy afternoon at Vidalia's but she was watching the child of Rose quartz, and he was someone she tended to shy away from the over zealous boy who always seemed to have a smile plastered onto his round face.

Her lead snapped and all thoughts halted, quietly, she rose up from her simple bed and crept out into the living room to borrow a sharpener to bring her lead to a chiseled point once again.

Words were exchanged between her parents, over something she didn't understand or quite grasp.

"I can't wait for them to be here, two little bundles of us, just as precious as they could be." Alexander whispered, planting a kiss on the Petite blonde's neck, gently massaging her small stomach.

"Well you still have at least six more months before your boys are here, but have you told her yet?" Sandy asked, turning in his arms to face and look him in his rich brown eyes.

"She doesn't need to know yet, besides, you know how she gets with these things it's better if she figures it out on her own." He responded, this time placing a ginger kiss on her lips.

Mia's gold eyes hardened, and she stepped into the room with a frown. "Figure what out? What boys are coming in six months?" She demanded, hands set on her narrow hips.

Her father blanched, and Sandy gave him an 'I told you so' look.

He let go of his wife and bent down to her shorter level, and looked her in the eyes, placing two large hands on her square shoulders. "Look, Mia, my little princess, your mother-"

"_Step_ mother." She corrected

"-Right- and me, we're going to have a baby, two actually. You are going to have two little brothers." He said, a smile gracing his face.

Amber eyes blinked, and looked past his smiling face to Sandy's to confirm. Her breath hitched and tears blurred her eyes. "No! That's not fair! You can't do that!" Mia snapped, her voice cracking as tears blurred her vision.

"I hate you! You can't do this!" She continued, throwing weak bodied punches towards his chest and shoulder, punches which he was used to receiving, then her anger turned towards the older blonde, and her face burned with nothing but hurt. "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're just like him! A traitor! I hate you! I hate you both! I hate those stupid abominations growing inside you! I hate you all!"

She kicked her father in the legs and ran down the hall towards her room, the door slamming like an angry rhino into the frame.

The Diamond child collapsed in the expanse of her simple twin bed and screamed into her pillow, hot tears burning down her cheeks.

This wasn't fair, why should he get to start over, sure she liked Sandy and all but still, and get to have more kids.

Didn't he love _her_ mother?

Didn't he love _her_ and think about how hard this was? To be told that she would get siblings, even though she didn't want any? Was he really that blind to her feelings?

She screamed into her pillows until her throat was raw, and her face reddened from lack of air. She was furious, livid, that they didn't even bother to ask her first in this situation, or tell her out right their plans. They never did that.

* * *

Sandy dared to enter the room of her step daughter later that evening, the room darkened and what few toys she had were scattered on the floor.

"Hey..." She called softly, stepping gently past the discarded items.

"Go away..." Was the muffled response.

"I can't do that you know... Not until I talk to you. about this." She rested a hand on her abdomen, and sat on the sunflower patterned bed.

Her hands took the hem of the quilt and pulled it back to reveal the disheveled child, tears still beading from her eyes and snot running from her nose, eyes red and puffy, hair tousled. Her gaze softened and she gently wrapped her arms around the girl, pulling her close for a hug.

A sob choked the girl's throat and she gripped the baby blue blouse worn by the emerald eyed woman, doing her best not to begin crying again. "...it's not fair..."

Sandy sighed and stroked the messy gold hair. "I know... It's tough isn't it?" There was a weak nod.

"I know what it's like getting new half siblings... It's really hard, all of a sudden your not the baby any more and no one seems to care about you."

"I don't want to be the baby though..." Mia sniffled, rubbing her eyes to try and ebb the trembling flow of moisture. "It's just... if he has a baby with you... you aren't going to go away and they'll get to have a mom and... I don't even remember what she was like... I don't even _know_ what she was like..."

Emerald eyes widened, she had never really thought of it like that, or really at all. True no one liked talking about Yellow Diamond in an intimate sense, and to get a perfectly straight answer as to why she disappeared when Mia was born was akin to pulling teeth from a chicken.

"I bet she's proud of you though... Can you at least for me... try and accept your brothers? Weather you like it or not you both share Alexander as a common link." Sandy asked, gently tilting the fawn face towards her own cream.

"Please?"

Mia stayed silent for a long time, closing her sore amber eyes in thought. It was easy and too hard to agree to her terms and conditions.

Eventually, she scumbled to slumber, right there in her step mother's arms.

Sandy smiled softly, and placed the girl down on her bed, to let her rest.

Quietly she exited the room, where her husband waiting impatiently outside. "Well? how'd she take it?"

"She's still quite mad but... Give her time, this is a big change for everyone, especially her... I think, given some time she might be excited by this, but don't be too sure, half sibling relations are way more complicated than step sibling ones..." She sighed, resting a hand on the white framed wood.

"Well she can just get over herself and deal with it. She's too much like her mother, the old bat, too stubborn and hardheaded, she never listens. It's like living with an annoying small version of Yellow." Alexander rumbled, careful not to wake the sleeping beast, who lay just behind the door.

Long since had he abandoned calling Yellow his sunflower, as far as he was concerned she was a past fling, a past fling with a child that he got stuck with, nothing more than that.

Sandy sighed and shook her head, Alexander would never get it, would he?

* * *

**Well, this took a while, frankly I was out on sick leave, really bad stomach bug I'm hoping.**

**Pray it's not west Nile!**

**Well enough about me, the story.**

**So, Alexander basically sees Mia as a bastards child so to speak. **

**How will she react to having her younger brother who we already know she's close with?**

**And Was that good Mia cream or what?**

**Until the next chapter my friends!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the 1,190+ views! AWESOME!**

**Master of the Boot**

**WinterGrace816**

**eddiehowell**

**necronlord21 **

**TentaclesMod **

**thisaccountisdeadplzdontpmme **

**Enochriel **

**Joseoma2050 **

**Hiro Dragokid**

** rigenki**

** Beleivedbard **

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**SmallBlueTiger**

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch **

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**Margarita effect**

**Now, to answer your review/s.**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp_ -_**_**MIA, YOU POOR LITTLE DROP OF SUNLIGHT! Her dad is a jerk. T-T**_

**He kinda is, but it adds to her character development. The only people throughout her childhood that cared for her that were adults were; Sandy, Pearl, and Vidalia.  
She got bullied because of her gem and how she looked, and because of how she acted sort of tomboyish.**

**Master of the Boot-****_That was a truly magnificent flashback _**

**_ Mia comes across as a realistic child, Albeit one that's short tempered and hot headed_**

**_ It actually made her tantrum more believable and really explored the deeper implications of her being a gem_**

**As, I have said, she's not just plain jane, she's different, she's human. And I know what it's like to throw a tantrum, believe me, I was known for my pitch-a-fits as a kid.  
And if you loved THAT flashback, get a load of this one!  
**

**So, anyways onto the story!**

**WARNING: COURSE LANGUAGE AND INIPROPERATE REFERANCES.**

* * *

The Blonde had slowly come to accept that there would be nothing she could do about having younger brothers, and part of her wished she could do _something_ to make her father look at her as more than a nuisance.

She tried to be like her mother though, aloof to how people felt about her. But with getting expelled and bullied at school, and the ever looming birth of her brothers.

There were a few reliefs to her day to day stress, and that was her weekly basket-ball match with Sour cream, Art lessons with his mom, and when she would hang out with Laramie at the jungle gym.

* * *

"Why do you stay? Can't you just go to your awesome ship or something?" Laramie asked, dangling upside down by his knees on the pull up bar.

"I guess... I don't know, I want to know what it'd be like to see this through, to have siblings..." Mia shrugged, swinging on the opposite bar.

"Well I like being an only child. Little kids are annoying and distracting n' stuff!" He said.

"And how would you know what little kids are like?" She smirked, dangling to the ground.

"Well, uh, I... I know what Ronny's little bro is like, and he's uh... a weirdo." The auburnette defended, folding his arms.

The blonde snickered, and twisted herself down, to stare at his rich brown eyes. "You're a weirdo." A quick, meaningless kiss was planted on his forehead, as she took off towards the rock wall.

"I... You're THE WEIRDO! You gave me gross girl COOTIES, Mimi!" He groaned, wiping his forehead repeatedly with his long flannel sleeve.

She laughed and tossed a smile his way from part way up the wall, golden eyes sparkling.

* * *

FLASHBACK TO FLASHBACK THE FLASHBACK!

* * *

Alexander had no idea what he had gotten himself into, here he was wandering the halls of his Sunflower's ship.

She had called him and told him she needed to speak with him, and to meet her at the helm of her vessel. Frankly he wished he had paid more attention when he was being dragged by her to the closed off room when they had made love that one time, but sadly he was to focused on the sensational, rough kiss.

Eventually, Pearl came and directed him to the head of the ship, Yellow seated on her throne away from them.

"Hey Sunflower, I got your message, need something?" The fawn skinned male asked, gazing around the room, taking in all the details he had missed before.

"Actually, yes." Yellow Diamond said, standing from her throne, a summer dress with sunflower patter flowing around her. "In fact _I_ specifically don't need you, _they _however, do." She rested a gloved hand on her swollen abdomen, that had once been taught with muscle, was now round with child.

He blinked, brown eyes staring wide at her middle. "This is unbelievable…"

"I know, and I should have contacted you soon but-"

"No, I mean, you're pregnant?!" He yelled, hands running through his dark hair.

"I thought I made that obvious. Yes, I'm pregnant, and you're the father." She deadpanned.

"I thought you said you were cool and that I didn't need protection 'n stuff!"

"I wasn't planning on harming you, so you didn't."

"No, you know, the stuff so that, _that!_ Doesn't happen! I'm not cut out to be a father! Can't you just- I don't know get rid of it or take care of it yourself?!" The man panicked.

"I am not getting rid of them, I have carried them this far. And I can't take care of them myself, despite wanting to do so. In order for them to live, I need to give up my physical form." The golden empress explained.

"So you banged me just to _die?!_ Are you _loco, senorita?!_" Alexander snapped, his breath hitching.

The golden woman grabbed his shoulder firmly and guided one of his hands to her middle. "The only things I am _loco _for, is you and this child. Nothing else." Her tone was low, and her forehead rested against his own.

He swallowed, feeling the child, _his _child, moving inside of the gem queen.

"...Do you have any names picked out for them...?" He finally asked, tripping on some of the words.

"Mia Diana, if it's a girl, and Samuel, if it's a boy. I thought if they were a boy, using you name as his middle name." Yellow whispered, the entire room quieted down, as her golden eyes darted to his deep brown.

"That works... I suppose... I never thought about kid names... Always thought I would... I honestly don't know anymore..." He muttered, blowing air out his lips.

The entrapped child gave a series of swift kicks against his hand, their space growing ever cramped.

"They'll be here soon... at least in a few days to hours..."

And she was right, two and a half days passed before she disappeared, leaving him with their new child, completely at a lose for his love had just, gone, leaving him with this screaming, kicking, infant, that he wasn't even sure he wanted, but she had begged him, that had been the last thing played on Yellow's lips, that he take care of the baby no matter what, if not for them, at least for her, his sunflower.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK OF THE FLASHBACK'S FLASHBACK!

* * *

Once Alexander had departed the room to go get a cup of Coffee, Mia tip-toed out of the farthest corner and carefully approached Sandy and the two squirming new born baby boys in her arms.

"It's ok, they don't bite." The tired blonde soothed, gesturing the girl closer with a toss of her head.

The seven-year-old scurried closer, not even daring to breathe as she climbed up onto the hospital bed, carefully looking at her new little brothers.

"What are their names...?" She rasped, throat tight, emotions swirling inside her. Some-where deep in her mind, Yellow was screaming curses at Alexander in an ancient gem tongue long since forgotten but also thanking this woman for caring for her child in her absence.

"Well see the one with the red wrist band? That's Zach and his eyes are brown. And the one with the black wrist band is Aden, he's got green eyes like me."

The two boys shifted and made a noise, causing the new sister to jump in surprise, a chuckle leaving her stepmother.

"I didn't think they'd be so small... And I thought that they'd look more... active?" The youngest blonde said, gently poking at one of the small hands, Zach's if the wrist band was right.

The boy flinched, and she quickly withdrew her hand, worried she had hurt him in some way, perhaps harming him with her strength or her lightening.

"It's ok, they do that sometimes, and I doubt you hurt him." Sandy soothed, reading the expression on the girl's carved face.

"Sorry... I just... they're so small and delicate and I'm... I'm brutish and powerful and if I wanted I could probably snap them like twigs!" Mia snapped, her own worry eating her up inside, she was a danger to them and she doubted she could forgive herself if she hurt these two boys she had so quickly fallen in love with.

"But you wouldn't. Mia, you're not a monster, no matter what Alexander says, Honey you are a charming young girl, with more strength than what you realize, and an amazing power." The woman would have gently stroked the girl's cheek in a comforting manner but at the moment her arms were full and her hands were busy.

The Diamond child didn't answer, just stared for a long time at the two sleeping boys, worried that at any second something might happen and everything she cared about would disappear.

It seemed that's what always happened. She had friends, but they were at school most of the time and she wasn't. She had a father but he thought of her as some freak or monster. She had a mother, but she was gone too, only recordings on a tablet. Long ago she had Pink Diamond, but even that strong being was stripped from her before she even got the chance to get to know the mischievous Diamond.

* * *

BACK TO THE FUTURE!

* * *

And now, She was about to loose her planet, her friends, her home, her family, quiet possibly her life when the other Diamonds saw what a horrible abomination she was.

"Pearl. I want you to take my ship, and my palanquin, and gather My step-mother, and brothers. Along with Lars and Sour cream. No matter what happens, keep them safe." Mia said, her tone grave as she grabbed the shoulders of her lithe servant.

"And what are you going to do, My Diamond? I promised your mother I'd keep you safe!" The lemon gem protested, she knew the gravity of the situation and had a bitter inkling as to what the girl had in mind.

"You are, by doing what I ask you. I promise I'll be fine, no matter what happens." The Blonde assured, her tone trembling.

"Fine my mass! You're not even going to wear your armor, at least wear your armor!"

"No! It restricts me. I'll be more agile without, now, please, pearl, do what I said. And things will turn out just fine..." Arms wrapped around her loyal servant, and the Pearl trembled slightly.

"Be safe, My diamond."

"Of course, You know nothing can hurt me." The girl stated confidently, her smirk masking the fear that caused her heart to hammer.

* * *

Taking steps down the beach as winds swirled, kicking up sand and scraping her fawn skin.

She tried her hardest to maintain a calm demeanor, but the chances of her dying grew, the closer she inched to the edge of the beach, the very plain where the crystal gems stayed.

"What're you doing here?" The opal asked, looking skeptically at the teenage woman.

"I'm here to help protect my planet, I don't intend to fight you, but with you." She said, her face absolutely blank.

The fusion didn't say anything, just put her Sapphire hand on the girl's shoulder, giving her a thankful nod.

"Hey guys!" The boy, who was the last person any of them hoped to see, said.

"Steven!" The group gasped, the lavender gem unfusing back into a solider and servant.

"You're the biggest idiot ever!" Mia hissed, golden eyes glaring at the boy. Her golden sword was glinting in the green light, the occasional spark of lightening sparking off it.

"You need to leave immediately!" The fusion ordered.

"None of you saw rose quartz? Bummer, I was looking forward to beating her into the ground!" The perfect jasper growled. "But this is all that's left of her army? A defective pearl? A puny over-cooked runt? And this shameless display?! And whatever that-" She paused, looking at the gem glinting on the chest of the tall young woman.

She glared at her. "What are you supposed to be?"

Stepping before the tense crystal gems, Mia matched the Jasper in height and glare. "I am Mia Diana Yellow Diamond, I have called this planet my home for the entirety of my hybrid life and I will be damned if I let some of _my gems _destroy _my home._"

"Yellow Diamond?" The tiger gem scoffed, grabbing her wrists. "Then I'm White Diamond."

Before the Diamond could respond, a knee was brought up into her chest, ribs snapping and breath catching, as her entire world went dark.

She couldn't protect anyone, she couldn't even protect herself, She had tried her hardest, but it was futile. She'd be lucky if she woke up, poofed, or cracked, battered or bruised.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Will Mia survive?**

**Will she get destroyed by her court?**

**Will they believe her that she is Yellow Diamond?**

**Or will she die in the process?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the 2,060+ views! AWESOME!**

**Master of the Boot**

**WinterGrace816**

**eddiehowell**

**necronlord21 **

**TentaclesMod **

**thisaccountisdeadplzdontpmme **

**Enochriel **

**Joseoma2050 **

**Hiro Dragokid**

** rigenki**

** Beleivedbard **

**QueenWhiteDiamond **

**SmallBlueTiger**

**CharlieFreemantheJumperch **

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**Margarita effect**

**romaru **

**SelenderMan **

**darklord71 **

**jimjon7 **

**CommanderCTC**

** Silverstarbeam1118 **

**KickaBytes **

**Oceanstoodeep**

** Fadingspace710 **

**flyinghetzer**

**Now, to answer your review/s.**

**Oh, there isn't any... Whelp, here's a new dramatic chapter!**

**WARNING: Violence, possible cursing, major feels too**

* * *

Mia grunted as again Jasper punched her ribs, blood spitting out of her mouth and splattering the roof of her cell.

She had no idea as to how long this had gone on, but she knew when she woke up, Jasper was there to greet her with a whollop to the right side of her face.

Again, the girl cursed lowly, and cracked open a swollen eye to taunt the soldier. "...is th-that... the-the best... the m-most p-p...perfect Jasper c-can d... do...?" She was killing herself with her usual snark, and it was probably the most foolish thing she'd ever done, but at least then, with every punch, kick, and headbutt, it didn't hurt so bad.

"Jasper! Stop it, before you kill it, if she really has Yellow Diamond's gem -which I doubt but still- you can't beat her up, because she'll need to go before the diamonds." Peridot said, glaring at the tiger patterned gem.

Said gem huffed and growled leaving the battered and helpless girl chained to the wall.

Once they were alone, Peridot came into the room, one of her floating fingers pressed to her forehead and then jolting her with a shock which blackened her world once more.

* * *

Everything around me was golden and canary, and I didn't hurt at all, and I was dressed in something unfamiliar.

The halls were long and carved, photo's hung playing scenes of my own and foreign, many of them blurred out and grey.

Laughter, deep, silken, and rich echoed off the walls and wrapped around me, pulling me down one of the long never ending passages.

I shuddered, feeling a way that I wasn't comfortable with, like I was being lead to slaughter. Down the halls the laughter bounced and grew louder, pulling me further, and my feet moved of their own accord while I stumbled and staggered lost in my surroundings.

Some of the pictures were clear, and I knew them as my memories, but it was strange, it was from lower than my eyes, as if.

_No!_

I shook my head, it couldn't be, that wasn't plausible.

At least I didn't think so...

Two grand doors opened before me, two doors which I hadn't seen prior, for being to lost among the paintings on the walls, crowded together here, branched a far there, there was little sense to this gold scape.

In the room-hall, a figure sat on a throne the small color scheme as she, on the very end, laughing over the paining playing out in her hand, I couldn't hear anything from my distance, but from the length I so tediously approached, I could see that it was one of my memories, one when I had convinced Sour cream and Lars to sing an Abba song with me, SOS, if I recalled correctly.

I kept stepping forward, until I stood at halfway to the throne, the memory having finished and floating off to where ever the paintings went when they had finished showing their contents.

She looked up at me, she stood, I stared.

It was like looking in a mirror, like I was seeing something I had seen a million times before, like in a memory, but this person was a stranger, a tall stranger who seemed far smaller on the throne, who seemed far closer than what she was, and yet I knew the stranger.

Her lips moved in a silent formation of my name, and I still stood, unmoving and unblinking as the giant strode towards me with long heeled strides.

In front of me, she shrank, becoming a head and a half taller than me, again her mouth forming my name, and then finally speaking it aloud, to breach my ears with rich honey, honey which flowed down to my very soul, my very heart.

"I-... What are you doing here? How are you here?! You-you can't be here! You shouldn't!" The woman spoke and whipped me like a rag doll, breaking any trance held on me.

"I don't know." I stated plainly, eyes wide and unblinking.

She touched my cheek, fingers flowing through a bit of my hair as she caressed it with terrified hands.

She withdrew from me, and stood in a militant pose, her face almost reflecting hurt? Or was it suddenness? Whatever the emotion be, it didn't look right on her face, it looked wrong.

"You don't know who I am, do you...?" Her voice was weak, and her eyes seemed to want to cry but couldn't. I felt water trail down my cheeks, was _I_ crying _her_ tears?

Pieces seemed to click but wouldn't lock together enough for me to make out the whole picture, which in hindsight was clear as day. Maybe I wasn't seeing what I should be seeing, but I tried to then feel it.

I stepped forwards to her, tracing slowly from the peak of her helmet to the lowest part of her hip my fingertips could trail without breaking eye contact with her.

"I do know who you are." I stated, my heart hammering and clenching with emotion.

"I know you are Yellow Diamond, and I know you gave your gem up for me." I began to return to my mind, and I stepped back in horror, shrieking.

"OH MY GOD! I- HOW'RE YOU HERE?! HOW AM I HERE?! Am... am I dead?! Did that Peridot shatter me?! Oh my stars... Am I dead?" I asked in terror, wrapping my arms around me and breathing deeply and letting it hardly go.

"No. You're not, if you were shattered we wouldn't be here right now. Talking. In all logic, you're just poofed." She said, unnerved but deadpan to my freak out.

"Wait, say that again."

"You're just poofed."

"Nonononono! The-the part about talking in logic, say that again." I said breathless, I'd said that a thousand times before, but it sounded so right, yet I didn't believe my ears, were they even my ears at this point? Were my eyes my own? My hands and heart?

It certainly didn't feel like that.

She rolled her eyes, she rolled _my eyes_. "Talking. in all logic."

I swallowed, fingers tousling my hair, and yet it stayed unharmed.

I couldn't breath and I couldn't think. I could shriek and I couldn't whisper. I _knew _who she was and it hit me like a freight train and cruise ship and maybe even my arm ship as well.

"M-mom... I don't... I-I'm scared..." I said in a shaky voice, surely this wasn't me, feeling like a leaf blowing in the wind on a branch, just barely hanging on!

I was never scared, never, not me, I didn't get scared, and I was, I was terrified, if I was here, if I was poofed, I was dead, and if I was dead, I had failed, and I had failed and was now before my mother, and that was the most terrifying thing ever.

I crumpled to the floor, the rug soft under my palms, like the one in my childhood bedroom, the one I would lay on for hours coloring and thing about her.

On the floor she joined me, strong arms wrapping around me as I bathed in every emotion I felt hammering over me, burning my mind and body.

I didn't deserve this hug, her comforting nothings to be whispered so softly in my ear, her affection, her attention, anything. I'd failed.

"I-... I failed... I'm so sorry...! I was supposed to protect the earth and I didn't and-"

"Damnit are you that thick, child?!" She pushed me away and held me at arms reach. "Rose quartz and her gems protect the earth! You tried, and you tried to protect everyone you loved. And you thought of them before yourself, you never let them see you as weak. That is what I have wanted of you, it is all I've ever wanted of you. I have wanted you to be the best Diamond you could possibly be, but I see now that you're not cut out for that. If you want to quit, I won't have you push yourself to death because of my burdens."

I trembled, crashing back into her chest, feeling her hold me close, whispering to me, softly telling nothings to ease my mind.

"You need to go, go back the way you came and reform. You can't be here much longer with me or I fear you won't ever return."

I nuzzled closer whimpering into the smooth metal. "I don't wanna go... mommy I don't wanna leave you... please don't make me go mommy..."

Again, she pried me away, but this time pulled me to my feet, rising up to even a fraction of her giant state and cradling me in her massive arms as I clung to her, clung to her like a helpless child, lost, alone, and cold.

"I'll take you there, but you must go, you must reform and come back. I won't ever leave you and you know that... You will forever be my precious sunny girl..."

* * *

From the smoke rising up from the crashed ship, there was a glow, the glow of a titan stalking forwards in deliberately methodical pace.

"...Mia...?" Steven asked into the ash plooms, trying to see the teenager's visage.

As the giant moved closer forwards, her form changed into the staggering form of the young girl, who was battered and coughing.

Steven let out a joyous noise and ran to her, wrapping her in a hug. "I thought you were a goner! And we couldn't find you and-"

He was cut off by the teenager bending down and hugging him just as tight a grasp, her breaths short and choppy.

* * *

As dawn crept up on the world, so did she move to her home.

The door was opened easily in her tender grasp as she moved inside like a zombie.

"Mia?!" Her father hacked on his coffee, looking absolutely appalled at the sight of his eldest.

"Hey dad... I... I need a place to stay..." Her voice was abnormally soft, and demeanor strangely passive.

"I... You... WHAT?!" He again gasped, Sandy having just entered the room, her hair done up in towel and moisture beading on her form.

"What's going on- Oh my lord! Mia! What on earth happened to you, girl?!" She grabbed the slumped shoulders and looked into the broken eyes.

"Nothing. I just... I realized I'm not cut out to be a diamond anymore..." The blonde girl said weakly. "Can I go to my room please... dad...?"

This stunned the Elder blonde who hadn't heard the girl call her husband that in years.

Slightly recovered from his shock, he grabbed the key from on top of the fridge and tossed it to her. "...Sure..."

"Thanks dad..." She moved down the hall, to where her old room lay, and opened the door sullenly, closing it with a frightening deafness.

"Did she just- why did... Do you know what happened?!" He looked to the other female, who stared and shook her head, never having seen the girl so lifeless, so passive, so resigned.

"No..." Sandy shook her head, as stunned as she was worried.

* * *

Around her room, Mia took down all the crystalline figures of soldiers, all the pictures she'd pained of gems and battles fought by them.

Everything that had been part of her past life was put in a box, was sealed in a box, and put in the back of closet, where she let them be forgotten as she flopped onto her bed, her new life beginning.

Maybe she would go to high-school, maybe she would get a summertime job, maybe she would hang out with humans her age, maybe she'd join the school basket ball team, maybe she'd let herself fall in love, even if it was to be nothing more than a high-school romance.

She stared at the small painting, she drawn it out of foolish hope as a girl, and tears pained her eyes, as she turned it down, watching as the face of she, her father and mother all met the dresser.

This would be her life now, she was a human and she couldn't be what she was, not anymore, no longer was she Mia Diana Yellow Diamond, now she was Mia Diana Ramone, and that's how she would stay for now and ever.

* * *

**Short, but dramatic chapter.**

**So, now Mia is going to be a human girl and not a Diamond?**

**I'm confused by this, but anyways, I hope you like this.**

**Sorry for not updating lately!**

**Also those of you who like 'Mars' read "One thousand years" Which has been fixed so it's the right story now, it's just a one-shot however.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now, to answer your review/s.**

**Master of the Boot_ -_****_I love the drama _**

**_ What makes it so fun is that she's obviously a hard woman, but the challenges and enemies ahead of her are formidable _**

**_ It's like a video game, a hard hero needs hard enemies and Mia has them_**

**I love how you put that! That sounds really cool and it's true. She's got a very tough road ahead of her, and that's not going to be easy. I mean, she hasn't even met the other diamonds yet, and that'll be a HUGE confrontation.**

**WARNING: possible cursing, self harm, depression**

* * *

The blonde stared at her hollowed reflection, brown hoody pulled over her matted blonde hair, eyes dull and sunk in, bags clinging under from lack of sleep and emotion.

"Hurry up! The bus is gonna leave any minute!" Aden shouted up the hall, the duo of equal foot steps thundering past her closed door, as she stared down at the switch blade knife softly pressed to her wrist.

"C'mon, Mia, we gotta go!" Zane said outside her door, panic in his tone.

The teenager shook her head and closed the blade, later, she'd do that later.

* * *

Everyone stared at her, her first day back, since that dance, and no one knew her name, knew her face, knew nothing about her.

She bumped into someone, and she wasn't at first sure who until she looked up and met the rich brown eyes of Lars.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." He said, pushing around her, in attempt of getting to class.

"Don't you remember me?" She asked, her voice graveled and eyes sparkling with a dull glimmer of hope.

He paused, stared at her, flipping her hood back slightly to get a better look at her paled face and sunken in eyes. He saw that fraction of a smile, the only amount of a smile she would ever allow to be seen. "Mia?! What the heck are you doing here?!"

"Just trying something different... It's good to see you." She said, softly smiling to her best friend.

He stared at her, blinked, and stared some more.

* * *

They both had math class, and as he explained, their teacher, Mr. Lichtenberg was known for being a harsh teacher, from surprise tests to constant algebra drills.

Of course, being who he was, especially with her, Lars decided to mess with Mia.

Her phone pinged, and like a fool she opened the link he had texted her, one of her least favorite ABBA songs playing for only a few moment before her face turned crimson as the joke hit her. Spinning around she glared at him mouthing. "The day I fuckin do that is the day my interest becomes a teacher!"

He snickered as they returned to the lesson, but he still texted her.

_Lars- I dare you to do that when we leave class_

_M- Go f urself Laramie._

_Lars- Nah, not unless it's SA_WEET! X)P_

_M- I can't even believe you! Focus on the stupid lesson!_

_Lars- then you do as the song says when we leave -3-_

_M- I'm not doing that!_

_Lars- You're gonna do it Mi-mi!_

_M- No I ain't! Go suck a gem destabilizer!_

_Lars- Sure, you armed with one? ^-3-^_

_M-... I really hate you._

_Lars- I'll do it, if you do._

_M- I know you better than that. You won't._

_Lars- I will! I swear on my mom! C'mon it'll be great!_

_M- Ugh, fine you damn adrenaline junkie._

They returned to the lesson and waited for class to end, but it didn't end soon enough for either of them.

"Hey, Gustav!" Lars beamed, getting up from his seat the second the bell rang.

He looked at the boy approaching him, and the girl on her knee in front of him. "Let me _count_ the ways I love you!" Mia snickered, rolling her eyes at the cheesy math pun.

The auburnette raced past him, a quick kiss placed on the stunned man's cheek, quickly followed by the Diamond hybrid who slapped his rear.

The both ran out, howling with laughter, and for the first time in over a month Mia was smiling genuinely.

* * *

_Blue. _

_White._

_Pink. _

_Blue crying. _

_White fire. _

_Pink causing. _

_Blue crying, screaming. _

_White fire consuming. _

_Pink causing rage. _

_Blue crying, screaming at. _

_White fire consuming, burning. _

_Pink causing rage to. _

_Blue crying, screaming at **me.**_

_White fire consuming, burning **me. **_

_Pink causing rage to fill **me. **_

Mia felt herself breaking it seemed as the images ran through her head and blurred together, fast, faster, fast yet faster still.

She woke up in a cold sweat, tangled up in her sheets her head pounding furiously. She blinked trying to shut off the memory of the nightmare and her alarm.

School. She had to go to school. Mia got up and sat there in shorts and a sweatshirt, she'd go to school in this it wouldn't be the first time.

But that nightmare, it was getting worse and more frequent. Why couldn't it just leave her alone yet?! Mia had tried and failed as a diamond so why should she continue bothering a lost cause? She was crying again, but she wasn't sad. The tears smelled sweet almost, a bittersweet and lilac mingled in with it and a summer's rain.

Then finally she had a peaceful night's sleep, or so she thought.

There were flowers gently waving around her, and sweet soft blades of grass tickled her cheeks. There was anger, remorse, grief, pain, and a lost feeling. She was speaking but the words were muffled and she didn't know what was said.

The tears came again only worse, dumping like buckets from Mia's eyes but she didn't notice, her alarm was ringing she had to go to school again.

You know what? School could wait, it wasn't like she didn't already know that. Something stirred in her which hadn't in a while and that was a crackle of lightning.

Mia walked out of her room with a new sense of pride, and in the time it would normally take her to decide between cutting her wrists or not that morning she was up eating breakfast.

"Mia what's wrong? You're... You're crying?" Sandy asked, not having realized that Mia was never out of her room this early.

"I had a dream of the diamonds again." Mia answered, touching her fingers to her cheeks and staring at how absolutely moist they became in a few seconds.

"Dream, not nightmare. This is good. I think. Why the tears then?" Sandy asked, still rather concerned about the large quantity of water.

"I don't know, I think it was the Diamonds. But I wasn't me... I was...I felt sad, uncontrollably so... I was angry to but I don't know what at. I think I was seeing and feeling through Blue Diamond..." Mia said, rubbing her forehead. "I need to go I think... I just have this feeling that, that I have to."

"Then go. You have an amazing intuition Mia and you out to trust it." Sandy said gently kissing her stepdaughters cheek.

Mia nodded and ran to her room and shut the door, throwing open her closet she grabbed the box she'd buried and tossed aside the lid. Inside was her old clothing, still blood stained, ripped and down right ruined by Jasper, Mia picked it up and tossed it away, there was no sense in keeping something ruined. Grabbing clothes from her closet she chose a tight yellow dress shirt and buttoned it all the way to her gem.

Her sweater vest was shredded so there was no use salvaging it so she took a leather vest from her closet. In fact it looked quite well on her. Next she put on some olive colored leggings rather than her former bronze. About the only peice of clothing that survived was her boots which she pulled on and smoothed out over her legs.

Mia brushed a few pieces of hair out of her face and looked at her visage from foot to head and then she realized something. Her hair had grown and now hung at her shoulders which was something she wouldn't allow if she was going to be a diamond. For Mia Diane Yellow Diamond was not a girl with depression and long hair but a young woman with short perfectly formed short golden blonde hair.

It was a simple enough fix though, Mia summoned her sword and gathered her hair to the top of her head and cut it with the blade, short in back and slightly longer in front just how it ought to be.

* * *

Blue Diamond's emotions were stronger that day and Mia shared this with her Pearl who was overjoyed to be in the service of her Diamond yet again.

Because Mia just _knew _something was going to happen she resumed her sword training with her Pearl.

Steven demanded she let him in sometime around noon but she was so busy with reports she originally played it off until the boy shouted something that made her feel sick and her head spin.

"_BLUE DIAMOND TOOK MY DAD!_"

* * *

**Ok so I know that this is short but does it work? I really hope you guys like it. **

**Please don't forget to review! **

**Stay safe. **


End file.
